Le prisonnier de mon grenier
by Kazunours
Summary: Plongez dans la tête de Kamenashi Kazuya, un hôte complètement fou, et suivez ses délires maniaques. Pairing : TaKame, Akame
1. Prologue

Vingt-trois heures. Il fait moite dans le night club. L'atmosphère est saturée. Fumée de cigarette, relents d'alcool et de sueur… Une bière en main, je me déhanche sensuellement. La musique est électrique. Aux accents envoûtants. Je me colle à l'homme derrière moi. Je tourne la tête. On m'a appelé ? J'ai entendu « Kame ». Personne. Je continue à danser. Et je me retourne pour de bon. Cette fois j'ai entendu. Je fais demi tour. Mon partenaire grogne. Je m'en fous. Un client m'a demandé. Fini la danse. Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'aux tables. Et quelqu'un me percute. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de faire gaffe. L'avertissement meurt dans ma bouche. Mon regard remonte le long d'une silhouette. Grande, mince, élancée. Passe sur un visage. A la beauté incroyable. Irréelle. Un sourire en coin étire mes lèvres. Mes yeux brillent. Je sais pas encore que je l'ai trouvé. Celui qui va hanter mes jours et mes nuits. Je le reconnais. Taguchi Junnosuke. Un mannequin. Un top model à la renommée mondiale. Un rire passe mes lèvres. Il s'excuse. Sa voix un peu nasale s'imprime en moi. Elle me quittera plus.


	2. Obsédé

Un mois plus tard

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière les agresse. Je les referme aussitôt. En grognant. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir. Ce décor, c'est le Paradise. J'ai encore fini bourré. Ce mal de crâne le prouve. Mon bras rencontre un obstacle. Je referme la main dessus. Une bouteille. Et sûrement pas une seule à mon avis. Je rouvre les yeux. Je dois voir l'étendue des dégâts. Ma vision est floue. Un visage est penché sur moi. Je le reconnais pas.

- Franchement, Kazuya, t'abuse.

Cette voix mécontente par contre... je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Jin.

Je grogne.

- Tu l'as bien cherché.

- Merci de ta compassion, Jin…

- Compte pas sur moi pour ça. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, ça c'est une chose et je m'en contrefous. Que tu boives avec les clients, c'est encore chose et c'est normal. Par contre, que tu te mettes misère tout seul à la vodka et à la drogue, s'en est une autre radicalement différente. Et ça fait un mois que ça dure. J'en ai ras le cul de te ramasser en vrac après tes beuveries, fumettes et défonces en solitaire.

- Alors lâche-moi. Je t'ai rien demandé.

- Ah ouais ? Bah tu sais quoi, Kazuya ? Vas te faire foutre.

J'entends ses pas. Il s'éloigne. La porte du club claque violemment. Il est en colère. Comme tous les soirs depuis un mois.

Je me redresse péniblement. Mes yeux font enfin l'autofocus. Et je percute l'étendue des dégâts dont je parlais. Sept bouteilles d'alcool fort, trois cendriers blindés et pas que de mégots de clopes… Je suis presque à poil aussi. Et y'a un giga tas de billets de dix mille coincé dans l'élastoque de mon calebut. La soirée s'est finie joyeusement apparemment. Aucun souvenir. Et j'ai pas mal au cul, donc je me suis pas fais défoncer le derche. Je me relève comme je peux. Ca tangue. Pourquoi je me suis torché déjà ? Ah. Ouais. Lui. Bordel… Ca fait un mois. Impossible de me le sortir de la tête. Je dors, il est là. Je me lève, il est là. Je vais aux chiottes, il est là. Je cuisine, il est là. Même au taf, au club, il est là. Sans y être. Je suis même plus concentré sur mes clients. Qui s'en plaignent. Je suis le numéro un du Paradise… Mais je peux pas bosser correctement. A cause de lui. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Me défoncer autant que je veux, crack, héroïne, exta… N'importe quoi… Il est là. Tout le temps. Ca tourne à l'obsession. Et j'entends sa voix en prime. « Désolé ». Il m'a dit qu'un mot, ce soir-là. Mais je deviens dingue. Enfin encore plus dingue. C'est l'opinion de Jin. Akanishi Jin. Le numéro deux et mon meilleur ami. Quand il est pas en rogne contre moi. Ce qui arrive pas souvent en ce moment. Il dit que je suis dérangé. Je me trouve normal. C'est les autres qui sont louches. Lui le premier.

Je titube vers la porte. Il est sept heures du mat'. Le jour se lève quand j'ouvre la porte.

- Kame.

Je me retourne. J'aime pas quand il m'appelle. Surtout ces dernières semaines.

- Boss ?

- Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Je grimace. Je suis bon pour un sermon. Je hais les sermons. Surtout quand ils viennent de lui. Domoto Tsuyoshi. Un ex-hôte que je peux pas piffrer. Mais c'est le taulier ici. Donc je la ferme.

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise devant lui. Mon crâne me fait un putain de mal.

- Ecoute Kame. T'es le numéro un ici et t'es un sacré atout pour le club… mais t'es pas irremplaçable non plus. Jin peut très bien prendre ta place. Alors va falloir arrêter de t'envoyer en l'air et le reste au sein du club, ne, ou ce sera la porte. Le Paradise est pas un bordel. Ni un local pour se droguer en douce.

Va dire ça à tes clients si classes, ducon. Niveau cul, un politique, un salaryman ou un ouvrier, c'est kif kif. Ils aiment la bite pareil. C'est eux qui me sautent dessus pour baiser. Je les repousse juste pas. Surtout après un bon paquet de verres.

Je lui répond pas. Il gave.

- T'as compris ?!

- Ouais ouais…

Tout pour qu'il ferme sa gueule. Je suis pas en état.

- Rentre chez toi. Et demain…

Je le laisse pas finir, je me barre du bureau. En marchant pas droit. Tant pis. Je vais prendre un taxi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je tourne la tête. Il est encore là. Assis à côté de moi.

- Pourquoi tu essaye de me chasser ?

Je sais que j'extrapole sa voix, mais ça fait un putain de bien. Elle est douce et agréable en plus.

- Parce que j'arrive plus à bosser. Tu m'obsède.

- Vous me parlez ?

Le chauffeur du taxi. De quoi il se mêle ?

- Nan. Roulez.

Il hausse les épaules, démarre et je regarde à nouveau mon illusion. Elle est sublime cette illusion.

- Je me suis fait engueuler à cause de toi.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu couche et te drogue sur ton lieu de travail ?

- Ouais. A cause de toi.

Il se marre. Une illusion qui se marre, c'est un concept. Et qui se fout de moi. En prime.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Non. Mais avoue que tu cherche cette situation. On s'est croisés quelques secondes et je t'ai seulement dit « désolé ».

- Ouais et ?

- Et allez, encore un marteau qui parle tout seul… Je tombe que sur les dingos moi… Putain de malchance…

Encore le chauffeur. Je le fixe par le rétro central.

- Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ?!

- Oi ! J'fais c'que j'veux dans mon taxi, la reine de la nuit ! Alors si t'es pas content, tu décarre ton cul et tu fais pas chier !

Je vais le butter… Mais d'abord… Ah bah nan. A cause de ce connard de taxi, il a encore disparu. Alors qu'on avait une conversation pour une fois. Vénère, je sors de la bagnole comme je peux. Ouvre la portière du gars. Lève le bras pour lui mettre un pain. Mais je peux plus le bouger. Une main l'a arrêté.

- Excusez-le, monsieur. Prenez ça pour le dérangement.

Jin. Il est revenu quand même. Et il a filé un bifton de cinq mille au type. Qui se taille. Tu m'étonne. Il a gagné du pognon en foutant rien.

- Jin, t'es con.

- Pas autant que toi, sombre abruti. T'allais faire quoi là ? Il t'avait fait quoi ce pauvre gars ?

Pas la peine de lui expliquer. Il pigerait pas que je causais avec mon beau top model.

- Tu te rends compte que je dois te surveiller comme un môme ?

- Je t'ai rien demandé.

- Bah heureusement que j'attends pas après toi. Je suppose que le patron t'as fait ta fête ?

- Ouais.

- Bien fait. Tu vas peut-être arrêter les frais maintenant, nan ? Il est venu une seule fois, Kazuya. Une seule et il t'a juste dit un mot parce qu'il t'avait bousculé.

- Jin, la ferme…

- Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Si tu crois qu'il se rappelle de toi… C'est une star mondiale. Les chances pour qu'il échoue dans notre club étaient déjà inexistantes, alors tu pense bien que…

- JIN TA GUEULE PUTAIN ! T'es lourd !

Il me regarde comme si je l'avais baffé. Et le cogner, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque là.

- C'est moi qui suis lourd ? Alors que je suis là à soutenir l'abruti que tu es pour pas qu'il se pète la gueule sur la route en rentrant chez lui à pieds ? Je suis trop bon ouais.

- Trop bon, trop con.

- T'as raison. Je dois être con pour continuer à supporter tout ça sans t'envoyer chier pour de bon.

Il a ouvert ma porte d'entrée. Avec sa clé. Je titube jusqu'ai canap' avec son aide. Je me sens pas bien.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- L'heure de dormir, Kazuya. Bonne nuit. A ce soir.

La porte se referme. Je ferme les yeux. Il est là. Encore et toujours.

- Bonne nuit Junnosuke.

- Bonne nuit Kazuya.

Sa voix extrapolée est caressante. Cool. Je m'endors avec ce son dans les oreilles. J'aime mon illusion.


	3. En manque

J'ouvre les yeux. Mes souvenirs sont embrouillés. Et ma gorge est sèche. Je sais pas quelle heure il est. Ni combien de temps j'ai pioncé. Sur le canap' où Jin m'a lâché. Et j'ai bavé sur un coussin. Bravo, Kazu, super sex…

Je me redresse péniblement. Faut que je boive un truc. Frais de préférence. Je vais au frigo. Referme la main sur une bière.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix. Comme d'hab il est là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu as soif, il y a de l'eau au robinet. La bière au réveil, c'est pas indispensable.

- Tu me fais la morale ?

- Non, je te donne un conseil. Tu pense pas être assez défoncé comme ça ?

Je répond pas. Pas besoin.

- Prend un verre d'eau et va te doucher. Ca te rafraichira les idées et tu y verra plus clair.

Je hoche la tête. Et suis ses conseils. Putain, même quand il me fait la morale il est canon.

Bon, j'avoue que la douche m'a fait du bien ? Surtout que je le voyais à poil. Et en train de me frotter le dos. Je le sentais, j'en suis sûr. Et il est putain de bandant. D'ailleurs, j'ai bandé. Et je me suis fait plaisir. Pourquoi je m'en serais privé ?

Bref je sais pas ce que je vais foutre jusqu'à ce soir. J'ai la cervelle en bouillie. Et de toute façon il est toujours là. Qu'est ce que je foutais de mes journées avant ? Me souviens plus. Tout est flou. Je sais plus rien d'avant ce soir-là. D'avant lui. Je regarde mon illusion. Il s'efface. Petit à petit. Il disparait. Ah non merde ! Je veux pas ! Junnosuke, reste là ! Merde, merde… Je sais pourquoi il se barre… J'ouvre le placard. C'est ma réserve. Et elle est vide. Plus un cacheton. Non, j'en ai besoin, merde ! J'ai besoin d'être défoncé pour le voir ! Je me passe une main sur la figure. Faut que je sorte. Vite. De toute façon, si j'en ai pas vite… J'ai déjà la tremblote. Et j'ai chaud… Je me suis habitué méga vite. Cette nouvelle drogue… elle porte bien son nom. Elle fait voir ce qu'on veut. Comme un rêve. Et elle rend totalement accro en quelques prises. J'ai commencé y'a trois semaines. Et je peux déjà plus m'en passer. Mais je m'en plains pas. Comme ça il reste avec moi. Je sors en vitesse. Avec mon pognon. Cent dix mille trois cent yens le gramme de Dream… c'est le prix pour continuer à le voir. Avoir ma dose. Rétablir Junnosuke près de moi. C'est mes seules pensées pour le moment.

Je sors. Et merde il flotte à plein seaux. Un putain de rideau de flotte me tombe dessus. Je suis trempé jusqu'au calebut. Tant pis, faut que j'y aille. J'enfonce les mains dans mes poches. Et marche vite. Je dois atteindre le parking. C'est là qu'il est. Plus que quelques mètres. J'ai de plus en plus envie. Un bras passe autour de ma taille. Me stoppe. Qui est le connard…

- Arrête ça, Kazuya.

Jin.

- He ?

- Arrête avec cette merde.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Je t'empêche de retourner chercher cette daube.

- Fous-moi la paix.

- Nan. Je te laisserais pas continuer à te détruire.

- Fous-moi la paix. J'en ai besoin.

- Cette merde est en train de te rendre complètement dingue, Kazuya. Elle te flingue les nerfs, le cerveau et te rend psychotique.

Psycho quoi ? Il m'énerve. Monsieur sort des grands mots. Juste parce qu'il a fait des études de médecine. Je me débats. Faut que je lui échappe. J'ai besoin de ma dose. J'ai besoin de Junnosuke. Il resserre son étreinte et rajoute le deuxième bras. Je suis piégé.

- Psychotruc toi-même ! Je vais bien, lâche-moi !

- Nan tu vas pas bien. Regarde-toi : tu tremble, tu vois et parle à un mec qui est pas là… La prochaine étape c'est quoi ? Sérieux, arrête.

- Ca te regarde pas, Jin ! T'as rien à foutre là !

- Je suis ton ami, crétin ! Comment tu veux que je te regarde foutre ta vie en l'air sans rien faire ?! T'as que vingt-huit ans, merde !

- Si t'es mon ami, tu me lâche !

- Nan ! Puisque je suis ton ami, je dois t'en empêcher au contraire ! J'ai pas tout foutu dans tes chiottes pour des prunes !

Ca, ça me rend enragé.

- C'était toi ! C'est ta faute si je le vois plus !

J'essaye de lui filer des baignes. Mais je suis mal placé.

- Il a jamais été là, Kazuya ! Jamais depuis cette unique fois ! Alors maintenant tu te calme ou tu vas m'obliger à employer les grands moyens !

Il me traîne vers chez moi. Il est fort, ce con. J'essaye de lui échapper. Je me tord dans tous les sens. J'essaye de le repousser. Pour briser cette étreinte d'ours. Et aller voir mon fournisseur. Dream. Dream. Il m'en faut. Il. M'en. Faut.

- JUNNOSUKE !

J'ai hurlé. Je VEUX le voir. FAUT que je le voie.

- Arrête avec lui, putain ! Il sait même pas que t'existe ! Alors que moi je suis toujours là pour toi !

Sa voix. Elle a un truc différent. Mais quoi ? Je sais pas. J'arrive pas à réfléchir. Cervelle en bouillie.

Un bon moment passe comme ça. Lui il me tire vers chez moi. Moi je me débats pour aller à mon but. Malgré moi, il arrive à me ramener. Il ouvre la porte. Entre avec moi et verrouille derrière nous. Je pousse un cri de bête blessée. Il me lâche pas. C'est même le contraire.

- NON ! NON NON NON NON NOOOOOON !

Mon cri me déchire la gorge. Je me sens pas bien… Je sue comme un poney… J'ai mal aux bras, aux jambes… même au bide. J'ai envie de gerber… et on dirait que j'ai Parkinson tellement je tremble de partout.

- Regarde-toi, Kazuya ! Ca fait seulement quelques heures que t'as pas pris cette merde et t'es déjà en manque !

- Si tu le sais, laisse-moi !

- Non ! Je t'aiderais à arrêter ! Et si je dois le faire malgré toi, alors je le ferais !

Il me traine littéralement à ma chambre. Me balance sur mon lit. Je pousse un cri. J'ai mal. Mais il a l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première baise. Un ami lui ? Avec des amis comme lui, pas besoin d'ennemi.

- J'ai mal !

Il prend mon poignet. Avant que j'ai pu comprendre, il l'a attaché à la tête de lit. En serrant comme un taré.

- Non ! Jin arrête !

Il écoute rien. J'ai beau me débattre, il attache le deuxième aussi. Je suis pris au piège. Il sort de la pièce. Il se casse ?! Il m'attache et se casse ?! C'est un sadique maniaque ! J'ai mal ! Je veux ma dose ! Je veux voir Junnosuke ! Jin, reviens merde ! Jin !

- JIN !

Il passe la tête. Ben il s'est pas barré ?

- Quoi ?

- Relâche-moi, bordel !

- Pas question. Si c'était pour dire ça, ça servait à rien de m'appeler.

Il disparait encore. Qu'est ce qu'il fout ce con ? Je tremble. J'ai chaud et froid en même temps. Et je continue à transpirer comme un poney. Je tire sur les liens. Au cas où y'aurait moyen de moyenner. Mais nan, il a bien serré.

- AAAAAAAAAAH !

Je secoue la tête de lit tellement fort qu'elle pourrait me tomber sur la gueule.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de beugler ouais ?! J'entends que dalle à ce que me dit le doc !

Quel doc ? De quoi il cause ? Et c'est là que je vois qu'il est au tel.

- AU SECOURS !

Je gueule pour que la personne qu'il a au tel m'entende.

- Arigato, sensei. J'imprime votre ordonnance et je m'en occupe.

Quelle ordonnance ? Qu'est ce qu'il trafique ?

- Jin ! Détache-moi !

Mais il répond pas. Il allume mon ordi. J'entends le clavier. Qu'est ce qu'il fout alors que j'ai mal, putain ?!

- Jin, merde !

Il répond toujours pas. Il fait chier ! Il se lève et quitte la pièce. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. J'y crois pas. Il s'est VRAIMENT barré !

- JIN TU ME LE PAIERAS ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !

Je tire sur les liens. Son visage. J'ai besoin de le voir. J'ai besoin.

- JUNNOSUKEEEEEE ! JUNNOSUKEEEEEE ! JUNNOSUKEEEEEE !

Je hurle son nom. A m'en faire péter les cordes vocales. Comme une incantation. Comme s'il allait m'apparaitre sans Dream. Mais il apparait pas. Et je suis seul. Attaché et seul.


	4. Malgré moi

La porte claque de nouveau. Il est revenu. Je pige plus rien du tout. Il revient dans la pièce. Avec un sac. Y'a quoi là dedans ?

- T'étais où bordel ?! J'ai mal !

- Parti chercher tes médocs alors boucle-la.

- Médocs ?

Il ajoute rien. Il dépose le sac sur la table e t sort de nouveau son téléphone. Qu'est ce qu'il fout encore ? Il est sourd ou quoi ?!

- Jin !

Il répond pas. Mais je l'entends discuter. Avec Domoto-san. Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Nan, je le crois pas… Il est en train de dire au boss que je viendrais pas ce soir ! Il déconne là ?! Ca veut dire… qu'il veut me laisser attaché là ?! Toute la journée ?!

- Jin ! Arrête tes conneries putain !

Je tire encore sur les liens. Je vais bien réussir à… Aie ! Putain il m'a cogné ce con !

- Mais t'es pas bien nan ?!

- Reste tranquille et j'aurais pas besoin de te frapper. Tiens, avale ça, c'est un antidouleur. Comme ça tu te plaindras plus que t'as mal.

Il me fourre un cacheton dans la bouche. Et manque me noyer en me faisant boire. J'avale le tout. Si ça m'empêche d'avoir mal…

- T'as trafiqué quoi ?! Je veux aller bosser !

- Dans cet état ? Tu ferais juste fuir les clients. De toute façon, t'iras plus au club avant d'être totalement sevré de toutes ces daubes que tu prends.

- QUOI ?!

J'ai crié. Encore. Je sais même pas comment j'ai encore de la voix. Vu comment j'ai gueulé tout à l'heure c'était pas gagné. Je me sens toujours aussi mal. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Vu que je le vois plus. Je suis en manque, oui. De Dream. Et de lui. Surtout de lui. Plus le temps passe, plus il s'efface de ma mémoire. Si ça continue, je vais l'oublier. Je veux pas l'oublier. Il faut pas que je l'oublie. Je remue sur le lit.

- Dors, Kazuya.

- Dormir ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

- J'en ai l'air ?

Je le fixe. Nan, il en a pas l'air. Mais il pense sérieusement que je peux pioncer comme ça ? Attaché comme un clébard ? Et alors que je suis une boule de nerfs ? Impossible.

- Je peux pas pioncer.

- Je te garantis que tu vas dormir, Kazuya. J'ai les moyens de t'y obliger et j'hésiterais pas à les employer.

Je pige pas tout de suite. A moins de m'assommer, comment il veut… Oh putain ! L'enfoiré de fils de pute !

- Je te conseille pas d'essayer, Akanishi Jin.

- Et comment tu compte m'en empêcher exactement ?

Je répond pas. Effectivement, ça a l'air mal barré vu qu'il m'a ligoté.

- Détache-moi et tu le sauras.

- Bien tenté… mais c'est non.

- Putain, Jin, t'es lourd…

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Merde alors, j'aurais jamais cru qu'aider quelqu'un qui veut pas l'être, c'était si difficile.

- Personne t'y oblige je te signale.

- Si. Ma conscience. Et crois-moi, c'est pas simple d'en avoir une. Surtout avec toi. Dors maintenant.

- Je t'ai dis que je pouvais pas ! T'es sourd ?!

- … Ok, tu m'oblige à employer les grands moyens, Kazuya. Et crois-moi, ça me fait pas plaisir.

Il s'éloigne vers la cuisine. J'entends de l'eau couler. Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Bon, au moins les antidouleurs commencent à faire effet. J'ai déjà moins mal. Il revient avec un nouveau verre d'eau. Et un truc dans la main. Je sais ce que c'est.

- Je te le conseille pas…

Mon ton est mauvais. Si j'avais les mains libres… Meilleur ami ou pas, il s'en serait mangé un, de pain. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens. Ca me file la gerbe mais tant pis. Il en est pas question.

- Bordel, Kazuya, arrête de faire le gamin ! C'est pour ton bien, merde !

- T'essaye de me droguer, enflure !

- Venant d'un mec qui a du tester toutes les daubes qui existent, c'est un peu abusé tu crois pas ? C'est juste un putain de somnifère, Kazuya.

- J'en veux pas !

- Bon… je voulais pas en arriver là, mais…

Il m'attrape par la mâchoire. Pince ma bouche au niveau des coins. Ca me fait un cul de poule. Mais surtout une ouverture. Mais ça lui suffit pas. Il appuie plus. Il va me la péter si je desserre pas les dents. Je les desserre. Je suis pas dingue non plus. Il fout le cacheton dans ma bouche. Et manque me noyer pour la deuxième fois en me filant de la flotte. Je le fixe d'un regard brûlant de haine.

- Je te hais, t'entend Akanishi Jin ! JE TE HAIS !

- Mais oui, mais oui…

Il me tapote la tête. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Comme si j'étais un môme. J'ai vingt-huit ans et lui seulement trente, merde ! Pour qui il se prend ?!

- Quelqu'un a dit un jour « je préfère ta haine à ton indifférence ». Si tu me hais, au moins tu me vois. Ca me va.

Quoi ?! Je pige pas un broc de ce qu'il baragouine. Il m'éneeeeeerve !

Je me débats encore. J'ai plus trop mal, mais je ressens le manque. La moindre fibre. La moindre cellule. Le moindre nerf. Le moindre organe même. Tout mon corps ressent l'absence de Dream. Et mon cerveau. Et mon cœur. Ressentent l'absence de Junnosuke. Mes yeux commencent à se fermer tous seuls. Ca marche sa saloperie, merde. Je lutte pour les garder ouverts. C'est un combat entre mon corps et ma volonté. Je veux pas dormir. Je veux pas dormir. Je veux pas… dormir. Je… veux pas… dormir. Je…

Je rouvre les yeux. Il fait nuit noire. J'ai la bouche pâteuse et ma salive a un goût âcre. Et aigre en même temps. Plutôt dégueu en fait. Faudrait que je boive pour le faire passer. Mais je peux pas. Je suis toujours attaché. Mon réveil indique vingt-trois heures. L'heure d'aller bosser. Mais je peux pas non plus. Je SUIS ATTACHÉ. Et j'ai envie de pisser. Putain de merde.

- Jiiiiiin !

Pas de réponse.

- JIIIIIIN !

Pas de réponse.

Je tends l'oreille. La maison est silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. J'y crois pas, il s'est barré. Il s'est vraiment barré, cet enfoiré. Il juste a du partir au club, mais merde quoi ! Putain, j'ai trop envie de pisser… Comment je vais faire ? Je vais quand même pas me pisser dessus, c'est crade… Et Kamenashi Kazuya est pas un mec crade. Plutôt le contraire même. Mais comment faire autrement puisque je peux pas bouger ?! Je le maudis. Je le maudis éternellement.

- SOIS MAUDIT, AKANISHI JIN ! SOIS MAUDIIIIIIT !


	5. Kidnapping

Je sais pas combien de temps à passé. Je sais plus rien. Mon seul repère, c'est les entrées et sorties de Jin. Il s'est installé chez moi. Je crois. Il me fait à bouffer. Il me change comme un gosse. Puisqu'il me laisse attaché. Jour et nuit. Sans possibilité d'aller aux chiottes à part quand il est là. Je suis donc crade quatre-vingt pourcents du temps. Il me lave aussi. Comme un môme. J'ai la bave écumante aux lèvres en prime. D'après lui c'est « un symptôme de manque ». J'arrive plus à réfléchir. Mon cerveau est en bouillie. Je sais plus rien.

La porte s'ouvre. On est le matin ? Le soir ?

- Bonsoir Kazuya.

Ah.

Je réponds pas. Ma gorge est sèche comme un désert. Il le sait. Il s'éloigne. Et revient avec un verre d'eau. Le liquide qui passe mes lèvres est rafraichissant. C'est agréable.

J'ai arrêté de lutter. Arrêté de l'insulter. J'ai pigé que ça sert à que dalle. Sa volonté est plus forte que la mienne. Je sais pas d'où ça vient.

Je l'entends fourgonner dans la cuisine. Y'a des odeurs aussi, mais je les identifie pas. J'ai l'impression que tous mes sens se font la malle. Que je vois moins bien, que j'entends tout assourdi, que je sens sans comprendre ce que je sens, que j'ai plus de sensibilité dans les doigts… Mais c'est peut-être juste un effet de mon imagination.

Jin revient. Il tient un plateau. De la bouffe je suppose.

- Je vais te détacher pour que tu puisse manger. Mais te fais pas d'illusion, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir.

C'est pas la première fois qu'il me dit ça. Loin de là. Mais de toute façon, même si je voulais, j'ai plus aucune force ni énergie, alors m'enfuir… Et puis… m'enfuir pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Je le vois plus. Je l'entends plus non plus. Comme si je l'avais jamais vu ni entendu. Comme s'il était juste sorti de mon imagination. Mais je l'ai pas rêvé, j'en suis sûr. Ce soir là, je l'ai bien vu. Si seulement il pouvait revenir. Rien qu'une fois. Pour prouver au monde que je suis pas fou. Mais comment le revoir ?

- Jin…

- Mange avant de parler, Kazu. Ca va refroidir.

Il me dit ça d'un ton gentil. Même si je lui en veux de m'avoir séquestré, attaché… c'est quand même la seule personne qui s'inquiète de moi. Qui s'occupe de moi. C'est énorme pour quelqu'un comme moi. J'ai jamais pigé pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent était juste hôte.

Je mange donc et finalement, je sens ce que je mange. Sa bouffe est plutôt bonne. Est-ce qu'il y a un seul truc que ce mec sait pas faire ?

Comme je crève la dalle, tout est bientôt liquidé et je regarde Jin.

- Alors, Kazu, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Quand je pourrais sortir d'ici ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que j'ai pas mis le nez dehors.

- Pas des mois, mais des semaines oui.

Il me regarde avec attention. Il doit chercher à voir si je suis toujours sous influence. Mais ça va.

- Et bien… je suppose que puisque tu es sevré des merdes que tu prenais, tu devrais pouvoir sortir. Mais pas sans moi.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de veiller sur moi comme ça ?

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, baka.

Il dit ça, mais je suis sûr que c'est pas toute la vérité. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens.

- Pourquoi tu mens, Jin ? Je suis moins malin que toi, mais je suis pas con non plus, tu sais.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je mens ? Tu as des preuves ?

- Non, c'est une intuition.

- Et bien elle est fausse. Va te laver, on part pour le club dans un quart d'heure.

Là-dessus, il repart pour la cuisine avec le plateau de vaisselle sale. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, il a répondu trop vite et trop sèchement pour que je le crois.

Une fois lavé, je mets un des costards que je porte toujours au club et refais cette fameuse coiffure qui plait aux clients. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la glace. Ouais ça va, je suis beau gosse. On dirait pas qu'il m'est arrivé ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Mais oui, tu es beau, intervient Jin en débarquant dans la pièce. Allez grouille, il y a de la circulation, faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard.

- Hai hai. Merci pour le compliment au passage.

Je suis debout, fringué, avec Jin… Les choses sont revenues à la normale.

On descend à la bagnole et on s'installe à nos places habituelles : lui au volant, moi à côté. Je kiffe quand il conduit.

Je boucle ma ceinture et attend qu'il ait fait pareil pour demander :

- Je vais être accueilli comment après tout ce temps d'absence ?

- Tout le monde sait que tu étais très malade. Je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails, mais personne ne te posera de questions. Ca va aller.

Je hoche la tête et reste pensif tout le trajet. Quand il se gare devant le club, j'ai repris toute mon assurance. Le numéro un est de retour. Et c'est en tant que tel que je pousse la porte. Je suis accueilli par les collègues : Tanaka, Ueda, Nakamaru, Nishikido, Okura, Koyama, Tegoshi et Masuda. A chacun, je donne une claque dans le dos en guise de salutation et ils en font autant. Ils ont l'air content de me revoir. Même le boss a l'air content. J'ai vraiment du leur manquer.

- Les clients demandaient tous après toi.

- Vous leur avez dis quoi ?

- Bah la vérité. Tu voulais qu'on leur dise quoi ?

- La vérité ?

- Que t'étais super malade.

- Et en voyant que je revenais pas ?

- Que tu l'étais toujours.

Je hoche la tête et suis dans son bureau le boss qui m'a fait signe.

- Alors tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui beaucoup mieux.

- T'as enfin pigé que les saloperies que tu prenais étaient mauvaises ?

- Ouais.

- Donc je compte sur toi pour plus faire de conneries, ne. Et oublie pas non plus que les coucheries avec les clients, c'est terminé.

- Ouais.

- Bon. Alors okaeri.

- Tadaima.

- Travaille bien, ne. Tu as manqué à tout le monde. Les autres ont fait de leur mieux, mais ils n'ont pas pu remplacer le numéro un.

- Je sais.

Je ressors de la pièce comme j'y suis entré. Dans dix minutes, il sera vingt-trois heures, le club ouvrira et je suis prêt. J'ai hâte.

Deux heures et quart du mat'. Le club est blindé de chez blindé et j'enchaîne les clients. On dirait qu'ils ont tous appris mon retour et qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu. Mais je m'en fous, ça me va d'être si demandé. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un au moins.

Soudain, alors que je m'éloigne pour aller chercher une bouteille de champagne, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et je me fige. Ce visage… Je l'avais oublié. Ma mémoire, affectée par la drogue, l'avait fait disparaître. Mais je le reconnais. C'est lui. Lui que j'appelais. Dont je hurlais le nom. Taguchi Junnosuke. Il est revenu.

- Ne, Ju', on va boire un coup avant d'aller danser ?

La question a été posée par l'homme qui l'accompagne. Et qui a l'air de bien le connaître vu qu'il s'est permit de juste l'appeler par le diminutif de son prénom.

- D'accord, Toma. Pars devant, j'arrive.

Cette voix… Elle aussi, je l'avais oubliée. Mais maintenant que je l'entends, je pourrais plus jamais la faire sortir de ma tête.

Il a souri à l'inconnu. Et ce sourire qui m'est pas destiné est comme un coup de couteau dans mon cœur. Je déteste ce Toma.

Mon beau top model s'approche rapidement de moi, passe à côté sans s'arrêter, laissant derrière lui des effluves de parfum. Son parfum. Enivrant. Cette fois, il faut que je lui parler. Qu'il sache que je suis là. Que j'existe.

- Ano… Sumimasen, Taguchi-san…

Il se retourne, me regarde. Et je sais instantanément que je serais prêt à tout pour que ce regard se pose sur moi encore et encore. Un peu plus chaque jour.

- Oui ?

- Je suis Kamenashi Kazuya, le numéro un de ce club.

- Enchanté.

Et il a vraiment l'air de l'être si je me fie à son adorable sourire.

- Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

- Avec plaisir, mais je ne suis pas venu seul.

- Votre ami ne vous en voudra sans doute pas de boire sans lui.

- Non, sans doute pas. Très bien, laissez-moi quelques minutes.

- Je vous attends.

Il s'éloigne en direction des toilettes et je prends une décision : cet homme sera à moi. Quel que soit le moyen à employer, il sera à moi. Il faut d'abord que je me débarrasse de "Toma" le gêneur. Il faudrait pas qu'il vienne nous déranger.

Remarquant que Nakamaru est pas occupé, je lui fais signe de venir et le charge de lui. Mon collègue est trop heureux de recevoir la mission, c'est louche. Mais je m'en fous en fait. Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir le champ libre avec Junnosuke. Junnosuke… Je me lèche les lèvres, dégustant par avance chaque seconde que je vais passer près de lui. J'ai un plan. Et un plan foutrement malin. Il pourra pas faire autrement que m'aimer.

Deux heures plus tard, je l'ai tellement fait boire l'air de rien, qu'il est complètement beurré. Ce qui était mon but.

- Allez venez, Taguchi-san, on va prendre l'air.

Je passe un de ses bras autour de mes épaules pour l'aider à marcher et on se dirige vers la sortie. Le gêneur est en vue nulle part. Jin non plus. Parfait, ça m'arrange. Heureusement, mon meilleur ami laisse toujours sa voiture ouverte et les clés dans la boîte à gants. Moi je trouve que c'est de l'inconscience en plein Kabukisho, mais lui il préfère. Il dit que c'est au cas où. Bah là, c'est un cas où.

J'ouvre la portière et tente de faire assoir Junnosuke. Vache, il est pas bien gros, mais qu'est ce qu'il est lourd… Je suis content quand il repose plus sur moi. Je lui mets moi-même la ceinture qu'il est pas en état de boucler tout seul et démarre. Comme je suis pas dingue, je vais pas à mon appart. Y'a pas d'endroit où je pourrais planquer mon beau mannequin et Jin me retrouverais direct. Par contre, je connais une maison abandonnée pas très loin. C'est là que je vais l'installer. Personne aura l'idée de le chercher dans un endroit pareil. Ensuite je reviendrais au club ni vu ni connu et reprendrais mes activités jusqu'à la fermeture à sept heures. Impossible que qui que ce soit soupçonne quelque chose.

Il faut quelques minutes pour qu'on arrive à destination, mais bien plus pour extraire Junnosuke de la bagnole où il s'est carrément endormi à cause de tout l'alcool que je lui ai fais avaler. Mais le plus compliqué, ce sera de le grimper jusqu'au grenier de la baraque abandonnée. Au bas des escaliers, lui dans les bras (enfin disons que je le tiens au niveau des aisselles), je me sens comme une souris de Cendrillon qui doit monter une clé plus grande et lourde qu'elle jusqu'au sommet des marches. Sauf que ma clé à moi, c'est Junnosuke.

Je le cale contre un mur, mais dans son sommeil aviné, le svelte mannequin est devenu un poids mort et me tombe à moitié dessus. Comme quand Raiponce essaye d'enfermer dans son armoire Flynn Rider qu'elle a assommé (merde, deux comparaisons à des Disney en moins de cinq minutes, faut que j'arrête moi, ça fait pas viril du tout).

Il me faut un peu plus de quarante-cinq minutes pour l'amener jusqu'en haut et cinq de plus pour l'attacher à l'un des lourds tuyaux qui traversent le grenier. C'est qu'il faudrait pas qu'il se barre.

Sauf que maintenant, je suis en nage. Ma chemise et mon costard sont trempés. Je vais devoir me changer avant de retourner au club. Ca, c'était pas prévu dans mon programme.

- A très vite, beau gosse.

J'embrasse deux de mes doigts et les pose sur ses lèvres, puis redescend en vitesse.

Quand je reviens au club, un moment plus tard, mon absence est passée aussi inaperçue que je l'escomptais. Pour le coup, je suis un génie. Et Junnosuke est à moi.


	6. Rien qu'à moi

J'ai fais une soirée de ouf avec un chiffre de malade. Mieux que tout ce que j'ai jamais fais depuis que je bosse au Paradise. En une seule soirée du moins. Du coup, quand je repars avec Jin pour qu'il me dépose chez moi, je suis plutôt content. Mais c'est pas trop ça qui me rends heureux. C'est de penser que, pas loin, il y a Junnosuke qui m'attend. Ca c'est vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau.

Je dis au revoir à mon meilleur ami, fais mine de rentrer dans mon immeuble… et attends de l'avoir vu redémarrer pour filer droit à la maison abandonnée. A peine dans le hall, j'entends des cris qui me prouvent que mon beau mannequin a repris ses esprits.

- Au secours ! Il y a quelqu'un ?! Sortez-moi de là ! Oi ! Ooooooi !

Je me grouille de grimper jusqu'au grenier et émerge dans la pièce pour le voir tirer sur sa chaîne de toutes ses forces. Il est magnifique.

- Vous ? fait-il en me reconnaissant ? Comment vous… Peu importe. Détachez-moi vite, j'ai…

Je me précipite et pose une main sur sa bouche.

- Shhhhhht… Tout va bien… Tout va bien se passer… Tu es en sécurité ici…

Il me fait des yeux furieux. Je comprends pas pourquoi. Je fais rien de mal en le mettant à l'abri.

- Je vais retirer ma main, mais ne crie pas, ne, dis-je doucement.

Je fais donc ce que j'ai dis.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui m'avez amené là et attaché ?! crache-t-il dès qu'il peut parler.

- Oui, pour ta sécurité. Il y a des gens malveillants dans les clubs.

- Mais vous êtes dingue ! Faut vous faire soigner, mon vieux ! Libérez-moi tout de suite !

Je secoue la tête dans un petit sourire désabusé.

- J'ai toute ma tête. Tu ne comprends pas, c'est tout. Mais ça viendra avec le temps.

- Le temps ?! Vous rigolez ! Parce que vous comptez me laisser là ?! Relâchez-moi et j'envisagerais peut-être de ne pas porter plainte !

- Je vais te ramener de quoi dormir et à manger, dis-je sans tenir compte de ce qu'il dit. Je reviens vite.

Il est comme les enfants, qui croient qu'on leur fait du mal alors qu'on pense seulement à leur bien. Mais ils comprennent au bout d'un moment. Il comprendra aussi.

Je redescends les escaliers et l'entends crier des choses pas très jolies, mais j'en tiens pas compte. Il va se calmer quand il verra que ça sert à rien.

Je retourne donc chez moi et y prends de quoi rendre son séjour confortable : une couette, un matelas de futon roulé et un oreiller, que je fourre dans un sac à dos de randonnée. Puis de la nourriture toute prête (froide puisque je peux rien faire réchauffer sur place) et de l'eau. Je crois que j'ai tout. Je souris. Il sera content quand il verra tout ça. Il est juste grognon parce qu'il est éloigné de son cadre familier. Quand je pourrais, je décorerais un peu le grenier pour qu'il se sente plus chez lui. Mon beau, mon magnifique Junnosuke.

Je retourne donc à la maison abandonnée où il hurle toujours. Il est têtu dites donc. Mais moi aussi et j'ai de la patience à revendre quand je veux quelque chose.

- Me revoilà, fais-je dans un sourire tendre. Tu vois, je n'ai pas été long.

- Mais je m'en fous ! Relâchez-moi, espèce de cintré ! Avant que tout le monde me cherche !

- Ils peuvent chercher, ils te trouveront jamais ici. Je te l'ai dis, tu es en sécurité, loin des atteintes du monde extérieur.

Je pose mon sac à dos et en sors tout ce que j'ai ramené.

- Regarde, tu vas être bien avec tout ça, lui dis-je en ignorant une nouvelle fois les insultes qu'il fait pleuvoir sur moi. Et la chaîne est assez longue pour te permettre d'aller dormir, c'est pas super ?

- Super ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Vous m'avez enchaîné comme un animal, espèce de marteau !

- Tu es encore plus beau en colère, tu le sais ça ?

- Ok, j'ai compris… Combien ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

- Combien quoi ?

- Combien vous voulez pour me libérer ? Je suis connu internationalement, je peux vous donner plus d'argent que vous n'en avez jamais rêvé.

Cette fois, c'est avec étonnement que je le dévisage.

- De l'argent ? Pour quoi faire ? J'en ai pas besoin. Et faire de ta sécurité une affaire d'argent, c'est sordide.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous me chantez avec ma sécurité, bon sang ?! La seule personne qui menace ma sécurité, c'est vous, espèce de dingue !

- Pour le moment tu ne comprends pas. Mais tu réaliseras bientôt que je ne veux que ton bien.

- Mais il est vraiment maboul ce mec, c'est pas possible… marmonne-t-il en tirant de nouveau sur sa chaîne.

- Elle est solide, tu sais, fais-je en riant. Tu vas juste réussir à te blesser. Ce serait dommage, tu ne crois pas ?

Et en chantonnant, je me mets à faire son lit, puis à sortir le repas.

- Désolé, ce sera froid, mais il n'y a plus d'électricité depuis longtemps ici.

- Je m'en fous de vos histoires de bouffe, vous le comprenez ou pas ?! Je veux juste sortir d'ici !

- C'est trop dangereux pour toi dehors, Junnosuke. Ils vont te corrompre, t'abîmer. Tu es mieux ici, avec moi. Je veillerais bien sur toi, je te le promets.

- Me corrompre ?! M'abîmer ?! Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! Et qui vous a autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom ?!

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu comprendras un jour ou l'autre. Et tu me remercieras de t'avoir préservé.

En parlant, j'ouvre un bento contenant des sushi et lui en présente un.

- Fais "aaaaaah", dis-je en souriant.

Mais comme un enfant qui boude, il garde la bouche obstinément fermée en me fusillant du regard.

- Tu as tort, ils sont très bons, regarde. (je croque celui que je tiens et me lèche les lèvres) Mmmh, délicieux, fais-je après avoir avalé, avant de lui présenter l'autre moitié.

Mais malgré mes efforts, il refuse de manger quoi que ce soit.

- Tant pis. Je laisse le bento là, tu mangeras quand tu auras faim.

- Et comment je fais pour manger sans mes mains ?

- Ah ah, bien essayé, rigolé-je. Tu es un petit malin toi, ajouté-je en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer gentiment.

Ils sont soyeux et sentent bon. Il doit utiliser un shampoing parfumé. J'en identifie pas l'odeur, mais j'adore. Il faudra que je trouve le même quand je lui laverais les cheveux. Qu'il perde pas son identité olfactive par ma faute quand même, je m'en voudrais trop. Je me demande si sa peu aussi est parfumée grâce à un gel douche…

- Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai eu une grosse journée. Bonne nuit, Junnosuke. Je reviendrais avec le petit déjeuner.

Je me dirige déjà vers les escaliers et ai déjà descendu trois marches, quand sa voix s'élève.

- Vous me laissez vraiment seul ?! Vous êtes sérieux là ?!

- Ben… oui, fais-je en me tournant vers lui. Il est presque huit heures du matin, il faut que je dorme. Et toi aussi je pense.

- Après le cirque que vous m'avez fais sur ma sécurité, vous partez vraiment en me laissant dans un endroit où il pourrait m'arriver n'importe quoi ?!

Oh, il pense qu'il aura trop peur sans moi. C'est trop mignon. Il est vraiment adorable.

- Tu préfère que je dorme avec toi ?

- C'est pas la question ! Et pas question de dormir avec un timbré comme vous !

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avouer qu'on a peur de dormir seul, tu sais. Ca me dérange pas du tout.

- Moi si ! Restez loin de moi, espèce de malade !

- Sois pas si timide. Je te promets qu'on fera que d…

Je suis interrompu par une sonnerie de portable qui est pas la mienne.

- C'est la sonnerie de Toma… Il doit être fou d'inquiétude…

- Toma… c'est le type qui est venu au club avec toi hier ?

- Mon meilleur ami et aussi mon agent.

Toma… Je déteste ce type qui croit sérieusement qu'il peut être proche de mon Junnosuke sous le seul prétexte qu'ils sont amis.

- Bon allez au lit, décrété-je en ignorant le portable qui continue à sonner. Je suis claqué.

J'ouvre le futon, m'y glisse en essayant de prendre le moins de place possible, au cas où il déciderait de se coucher aussi. Je suis tellement mort, que je m'endors presque immédiatement… pour être réveillé peu après par un mouvement et un corps qui se glisse contre le mien.

- Tu as changé d'avis on dirait, dis-je d'une voix endormie.

- J'ai juste froid en chemise dans les courants d'air, répond-il en faisant son possible pour éviter de me toucher. N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses.

- Mais oui, fais-je simplement en souriant devant la plus vieille excuse du monde.

- Je vous ai dis de ne pas vous imaginer des choses, pervers !

Pervers, moi ? Rien ne pourrait être plus éloigné de la réalité. Est-ce qu'on peut toucher un dieu ? Non on ne peut p… Ah mais c'est pour ça qu'il comprend pas ce que je fais en le gardant ici ! Les esprits divins comme le sien sont tellement au dessus des façons de voir des humains, qu'elles leur paraissent forcément absurdes ! Mais quand il se rendra compte à quel point je l'adore, à quel point je le vénère, il comprendra, j'en suis sûr. En attendant, je dois continuer à traiter mon dieu en simple mortel puisqu'il a choisi de se faire passer pour tel.

Quand je me réveille après ma nuit, je me rends compte que Junnosuke s'est blotti contre moi autant que lui permettait la longueur de la chaîne. Son visage endormi est détendu, débarrassé de la colère factice qu'il montre quand il est réveillé. Peut-être que quand on est un dieu, montrer qu'on apprécie les gestes des humains égratigne l'égo divin, je ne sais pas. C'est le premier de cette caste que je rencontre, alors je suis pas bien au point. Je me demande bien quelle raison l'a poussé à prendre forme humaine et à vivre comme un mortel… Une mésentente avec d'autres dieux ? Une envie d'indépendance ? Une poussée de rébellion ? C'est possible, il a l'air… enfin sa forme humaine a l'air à peine plus âgée que moi.

Je lui caresse les cheveux. Je me permettrais rien de plus, c'est déjà beaucoup. Il est si beau… D'une beauté divine.

Brusquement, il ouvre les yeux, me voit près de lui et, instantanément, son visage se crispe.

- Je vous avais dis de ne pas me toucher ! me crie-t-il en guise de bonjour.

- Bonjour Junnosuke. Je n'ai rien fais. Quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais collé à moi comme ça.

- Menteur ! Pervers !

- Je t'assure. Et puis tu as vu comme ce futon est étroit ? Comment tu voulais qu'on se touche pas pendant la nuit. C'était impossible et tu le sais, Junnosuke.

- Ne. m'appelez pas. par mon prénom, crache-t-il entre ses dents. Et arrêtez de me tutoyer…

- Tu as soif ? J'ai de l'eau si tu veux. J'en avais apporté hier.

- Non…

- Alors tu as peut-être faim ? Il reste seulement un bento avec des sushi. C'est pas terrible comme petit-déjeuner, mais…

- Je vous ai dis non, vous être sourd en plus d'être complètement taré ?!

- Mais il faut que tu mange enfin. Sois raisonnable. Tu ne peux pas continuer à sauter des repas. Tu es déjà tellement mince, si tu ne te nourris pas, tu vas encore maigrir et…

Je m'interromps. Est-ce qu'un dieu peut tomber malade ? Maigrir ? Mourir ? Peut-être pas sous sa vraie forme, mais sous forme humaine sûrement.

- Allez, essaye de manger un peu, tenté-je de nouveau. J'ai pas envie que tu tombe malade et j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui avant de retourner au club.

- Ils sont tous comme vous là-bas ?!

- Comme moi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Aussi mabouls ! Au point de kidnapper les gens !

Je rigole.

- Je ne t'ai pas kidnappé voyons. Je t'ai mis à l'abri, c'est tout à fait différent.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Emmener quelqu'un contre son gré et le séquestrer, c'est pas un kidnapping pour vous ?! Vous êtes mal… Oh merde…

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur, jusqu'à ce que je vois la direction de son regard. Il s'est fait dessus. Le pauvre…

- Putain, vous vous rendez compte qu'à cause de vous, j'ai même pas pu aller aux toilettes ?! C'est de la maltraitance !

- Tu ne m'as rien dis non plus. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, Junnosuke. Mais c'est pas grave, t'en fais pas. Quand je reviendrais, je te rapporterais des vêtements propres et je t'aiderais à te laver.

- Quoi ?! Alors là pas question ! Vous ne me toucherez pas ! Plutôt mourir !

Je soupire. Tout de suite les grands mots.

- Sois raisonnable, répété-je avec l'impression que c'est la phrase que je vais lui dire le plus souvent. Tu ne peux pas rester avec ce pantalon et ce qui est en dessous mouillés. Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi un moment, sortir faire ce que je dois et je reviendrais. Oh, qu'est ce que tu aimes manger ? J'en rapporterais aussi.

Mais il répond plus, il se contente de me fixer avec une haine presque palpable. Que j'ignore car je la sais momentanée.

- Comme tu veux. Je vais essayer de deviner alors, dis-je en souriant, avant de me relever et de défroisser par réflexe mon costard de la veille. A plus tard, Junnosuke.

Je dévale l'escalier en quatrième vitesse et sors de la maison abandonnée sans lui laisser le temps de me retenir. Je me connais, je pourrais pas lui résister et je resterais près de lui, alors que j'ai des tas de trucs à faire. Je le reverrais en fin de journée.


	7. Alerte

Toute la journée, j'ai fais ce que je devais, mais j'ai pas réussi à me sortir mon dieu de la tête. Je pensais juste à son visage réjoui quand il me verrait revenir après une journée de solitude. Par contre, je pourrais pas rester super longtemps avec lui parce que ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire du club et que du coup, on ouvre deux heures avant l'horaire habituel, mais j'essayerai encore de m'esquiver en espérant avoir encore de la chance.

En attendant, c'est tout content que je fais les magasins pour lui. Il lui faut des vêtements, des sous-vêtements, des produits de toilette… et puis de la nourriture plus consistante que mes bento de sushi d'hier. Pourquoi pas des ramen ? Tout le monde aime les ramen. Si je ramène de l'eau bouillante dans un thermos, ça devrait aller. Je me demande s'il aime le sucré. Moi j'adore ça, alors peut-être que lui aussi. Mais il y a peut-être pas droit avec sa profession. Les régimes et tout ça… même s'il en a pas besoin du tout. Bah, je vais toujours prendre des mochi et quelques dorayaki. Au pire je les mangerais s'il en veut pas.

Une heure et demie plus tard, je quitte le centre commercial chargé de sacs, mais content de moi. Il va être ravi mon beau Junnosuke. Je vais commencer par le laver, ensuite je lui mettrais des vêtements neufs.

- Kazu.

Je me retourne. Jin se retrouve derrière moi. Merde, il a choisi son moment.

- Hé, salut mon pote.

- T'es allé faire du shopping ?

- Heu ouais. Une soudaine envie.

- T'as pas déjà assez de fringues ? Tu pourrais ouvrir ta propre boutique. Montre ce que t'as pris.

- Nan ! Enfin je veux dire, c'est pas la peine quoi, c'est juste des fringues.

- Allez, fais pas ton sucré, t'adore qu'on admire ton goût en la matière. Montre.

Et avant que j'ai pu l'en empêcher, il m'en a chouré un et en sort une chemise, qu'il regarde avec étonnement.

- Mais Kazu, c'est pas du tout ta taille, regarde. Tu vas nager dedans.

- Oh merde. Bah heureusement que tu me le dis, j'avais pas fais gaffe. L'employé a du se planter en rangeant. J'irais faire l'échange.

- Bah allons-y maintenant, ce sera fait, ne.

- Non ! Non. C'est pas la peine, j'irais demain. J'ai pas envie d'y retourner, j'y ai déjà passé une bonne partie de l'aprèm.

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Est-ce qu'il soupçonne quelque chose ? Mais non c'est débile, comment il pourrait soupçonner quoi que ce soit ?

- Heu, tu venais pour un truc ?

- He ? Ah. Ouais, il y a eu une merde au club. Les mecs du clan Igarashi se sont pointés à l'arrache et ont foutu le bronx. On a tous été appelés pour remettre les choses en ordre. J'ai essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable, mais tu dois plus avoir de batterie, donc je suis venu.

Oh non… Je déteste ce genre d'urgence… Et en plus, ça veut dire que je vais pas pouvoir aller retrouver mon beau top model avant demain matin… Il va m'en vouloir et à moi, il va me manquer.

Il est sept heures passées quand je peux enfin quitter le club avec mes sacs (heureusement que j'ai pu mettre la bouffe au frais). Je suis lessivé. Sérieux, avec Jin on est arrivés là-bas vers dix-neuf heures et on sort que maintenant. Et c'est un miracle qu'on ait pu ouvrir normalement vu le foutoir qu'il y avait quand on s'est pointés. C'est déjà arrivé qu'ils fassent une descente, mais ils avaient jamais été jusque là. Enfin bref je suis mort. Mais au moins je peux aller voir mon dieu au moins un peu.

Quand j'arrive à la maison abandonnée, je reste figé. Je sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé, mais mon beau Junnosuke est assis sur le futon… à moitié à poil (la partie inférieure de son corps du moins). A mon entrée, il tourne brusquement la tête vers moi et me fixe avec haine.

- Vous revoilà enfin : Vous avez aucune parole ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que j'ai été obligé de faire pour me soulager ?!

- Excuse-moi. Je voulais revenir avant mais j'ai pas pu.

- Je me fous de vos excuses !

- Je t'ai ramené des vêtements et de quoi te laver.

- Et comment je vais me laver, attaché ?!

- Je vais t'aider, dis-je en souriant.

- Je vous interdit de me toucher !

- Ttttttt calmes-toi, fais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Je sors d'un des sacs un paquet de lingettes nettoyantes pour bébé (pour pas agresser sa peau), un pulvérisateur de shampoing sec ; puis d'un second un pantalon, une chemise et un boxer.

- J'ai failli me faire prendre avec tes nouveaux vêtements. Mon meilleur ami a vu qu'ils étaient pas à ma taille.

- Quelle dommage qu'il vous ai pas suivi… Il est peut-être moins cinglé…

- Jin est le mec le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Il a failli être médecin, tu sais.

- Ca en fait au moins un sur deux…

- He ?

- Je me comprends…

Je le regarde, mais comme il précise rien, je pige pas plus. Je hausse les épaules. Tant pis, ça doit être un truc de dieu que les mortels dans mon genre ont pas besoin de comprendre.

Bon, la question est… comment lui retirer sa chemise actuelle et lui mettre la nouvelle sans le détacher ? Vu comment il m'en veut, si je le libère même dix secondes pour changer la chaîne de place, il va se sauver et se retrouver de nouveau en danger. Et même s'il se barre pas, il va vouloir m'étrangler. Je sais pas comment… Ah si… Mais ça va me faire aussi mal qu'à lui…

- A quoi de tordu vous êtes encore en train de penser, pervers ?!

Il a enfin réalisé sa tenue et a couvert son bas-ventre avec la couette du futon. Peut-être que pendant que je réfléchissais, je devais donner l'impression de regarder son anatomie.

- A rien du tout, mens-je. Enfin si, je me disais qu'il faudrait que je mette des rideaux ici.

En parlant, je désigne la fenêtre du fond, de laquelle je m'approche parce que j'ai repéré un morceau de tuyau à proximité.

- Des… rideaux ?! Vous me laissez une journée entière dans ma pisse et vous venez me parler de rideaux ?! Vous avez vraiment un sacré grain, ne ?!

Pendant qu'il râle après moi; je me penche pour ramasser le tuyau, puis profite qu'il essaye de s'allonger, pour lui en donner un bon coup sur le crâne. Il tangue un instant, puis glisse sur le côté, assommé. J'espère que j'ai pas tapé trop fort. Je me ferais pardonner quand il sera de nouveau conscient.

Je le détache donc, lui retire sa chemise et ouvre le paquet de lingettes, pour en tirer une que je passe lentement sur tout son corps, en le détaillant. Une taille fine, des bras musclés juste ce qu'il faut, des pectoraux et abdominaux juste dessinés… et un visage divin. Il est parfait. Exactement comme doit l'être un dieu je suppose. Il n'aurait pas choisi une enveloppe corporelle qui ne l'aurait pas été, je pense. Ca aurait été déchoir à son statut.

Lorsque son corps est rafraîchi, j'attrape le pulvérisateur de shampoing sec, m'assois derrière lui en calant son dos contre mon torse et vaporise le produit sur ses mèches ondulées. L'étiquette dit que ça doit poser quelques minutes avant de lui brosser les cheveux pour éliminer la poudre, alors pendant ce temps, je le rhabille avec les vêtements que j'ai choisis pour lui, puis fixe de nouveau la chaîne, mais à sa cheville cette fois. Comme ça il pourra manger, boire, se laver et le reste sans aide. Il sera content. Quand le temps imparti est écoulé, je prend la brosse que j'ai également achetée et rend à ses cheveux leur perfection d'origine, puis le repose doucement allongé sur le futon, la couette sur lui.

Et comme, d'un coup, j'ai arrêté de bouger, je sens que je commence à m'endormir. Faut que je rentre, il doit presque être neuf heures avec tout ça. C'est pour ça que j'en peux plus. Je me relève donc et rentre chez moi où je m'écroule sur mon lit.

Je suis réveillé par la voix de Jin.

- Kazu. Kazu, réveille-toi, le repas est prêt.

J'ouvre les yeux, m'attendant à tomber sur le sourire de mon meilleur ami, mais il est pas là. J'ai du rêver. Mais pourquoi de la voix de Jin alors que j'ai mon merveilleux Junnosuke pas loin ? Mystère…

Mais le fait d'avoir pensé au repas me fait prendre conscience que j'ai la dalle. Je me relève donc et me traîne comme une loque jusqu'à la cuisine où je met de l'eau à bouillir. Jin m'engueulerait s'il était là. Il déteste que je bouffe des trucs lyophilisés ou tout prêts. Mais honnêtement, même si j'aime ça, j'ai jamais le courage de cuisiner, alors la plupart du temps, c'est de ça que je me nourris. Sauf quand il me traîne au resto ou qu'il est pris d'un accès de bonté et vient me faire à bouffer.

- Kazu… qu'est ce que je t'ai dis des centaines de fois ?

Encore ? Je suis réveillé pourtant alors pourquoi je l'entend enc…

Une main vient de se poser sur la mienne qui tenait la bouilloire.

- Jin ?

Merde il est vraiment là cette fois. L'avoir cru y'a cinq minutes l'a fait apparaître ou quoi ?

- Evidemment que c'est Jin. Qui d'autre, baka. Y'en a un autre que moi qui a ta clé ?

- Bah nan.

- Alors pose pas de question con. Et lâche ça, tu sais que j'aime pas ça.

- Je sais, mais…

- Mais t'es une feignasse. Ca je le sais, pas besoin de me le rappeller.

- Ooooooi !

- T'as fais les courses au moins ? Que je te prépare un truc correct.

- Heu…

- T'es sérieux là ? Merde, Kazu, t'as le temps d'acheter des fringues trop grandes mais pas de faire les courses pour bouffer ?! Putain, mais t'es pire qu'un gosse…

- Ooooooi !

- Pas la peine de faire l'offensé, ça prend pas avec moi. Bon, viens, on va au resto.

- Mais…

- Et tu discute pas. T'es lourd, putain…

- Gomen…

- Ce mot-là, si je l'entends pas au moins une fois pas jour… Allez chausse-toi, on sort.

Comme je traîne les pieds parce que je suis claqué, il ajoute :

- Et enclenche le turbo, ne. J'aimerais bien bouffer à une heure correcte pour une fois.

Ui a pas l'air mort du tout, alors qu'on a fait le même nombre d'heures. Je crois qu'il est pas humain lui non plus, je vois pas d'autre explication. Il doit être mon ange gardien. Bon, un peu déchu parce qu'il m'engueule souvent et qu'il perd pas mal patience aussi, mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que rien.

- Ne Jin… comment c'est là haut ? fais-je en mettant mes pompes.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parle ?

- Hum, non rien.

Lui dire que je l'ai grillé servirait à rien. Il a sûrement de bonnes raisons de pas vouloir que sa nature angélique soit découverte. Comme Junnosuke avec son statut de dieu. Hé ! Mais si ça se trouve ils se connaissent ! Peut-être que Junnosuke est descendu sur terre pour voir si Jin veillait correctement sur moi ! Je pouffe en imaginant une réunion de boulot entre les deux et rencontre le regard interloqué de Jin.

- Franchement Kazu… tu m'inquiète des fois. Je sais que t'as une araignée au plafond, mais des fois… je te jure que c'est presque flippant.

Je lève la tête et regarde avec attention, avant de rigoler.

- Y'a aucune araignée au plafond, Jin, j'ai fais le ménage quand même. Arrête de me faire des blagues et de dire des trucs bizarres.

Il soupire et ouvre la porte.

- Allez houste, sors.

On quitte donc l'appart, je verrouille la porte et le suis en fixant son dos. Je me demande où et comment il planque ses ailes, parce que vu leur envergure une fois dépliées, ça doit pas être simple.

- Bon Kazu, qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui à la fin ? Pourquoi tu regarde mon dos ? Y'a un truc sur ma veste ou quoi ?

- Nan nan.

- Alors marche devant moi, tu me rends nerveux là.

Il joue super bien la comédie lui aussi. C'est un truc de ouf.

On arrive vite au resto et, comme d'habitude dans ce genre de cas, je le laisse commander pour moi ce qu'il estime que je dois manger.

Son regard tombe alors sur l'écran de télé placé derrière moi.

- Merde Kazu, écoute ça. Ca parle de ce mec qui t'obsédait.

Je me retourne et tends l'oreille. Malgré le bruit, j'entends distinctement le présentateur des infos parler d'une disparition inquiétante.

« Le célèbre top model de renommée internationale Taguchi Junnosuke a donc disparu sans laisser de trace depuis un peu plus de quarante-huit heure. Le dernier endroit où il aurait été aperçu serait un night club du nom de Paradise Dream où il serait entré avec son manager, dont nous écoutons le témoignage. »

Ikuta apparait donc à l'écran.

« Junno n'est pas du tout le genre de personne à disparaître comme ça et tout le monde l'adore, donc il n'a pas d'ennemi. Il a du lui arriver quelque chose, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. »

L'écran montre de nouveau le présentateur, qui reprend :

« Cette disparition inexpliquée pourrait donc être l'œuvre d'un fan détraqué plus que d'un détracteur, cependant la police n'exclut aucune piste. Si quelqu'un aperçoit un homme correspondant au signalement de Taguchi-san, qu'il prévienne immédiatement le commissariat le plus proche. Et maintenant d'autres nouvelles… »

Mais on se désintéresse tous les deux de l'écran.

- Y'a vraiment des mabouls sur terre, commente Jin alors que nos plats arrivent sur la table. J'espère que ce pauvre gars va bien et qu'ils vont le retrouver.

Mais oui il va bien, il est entre de bonnes mains avec moi. Il en trouvera pas beaucoup, des gens comme moi, prêts à tout pour le préserver. Mais ça fait chier que cet abruti d'Ikuta ait déjà donné l'alerte. Quel débile signale une disparition au bout de seulement quarante-huit heures en alertant même les médias ? Si je veux continuer à protéger Junnosuke, je vais devoir être encore plus prudent et vigilent.

- Ouais les gens sont dingues, dis-je de mon ton le plus détaché.

- Kazu ?

- Hum ?

Il m'observe avec une telle attention que ça me met mal à l'aise.

- Tu… sais rien à propos de cette disparition, ne ?

Je retiens un sursaut. Merde, comment il sait ? Comment il sait ?! Non non, du calme Kazu, il peut pas savoir, il a dit ça comme ça, c'est tout.

- Bah non. Comment je pourrais savoir quelque chose ? Je le connais même pas.

- Hum…

Bizarre, il a pas l'air super convaincu… S'il devine un truc…

Pour me donner une contenance, je sépare mes baguettes jetables.

- Itadakimasu, fais-je avant de commencer à manger.

J'attaque donc mon repas (un curry) avec appétit et liquide le contenu de mon assiette, avant de faire les yeux de chat potté à Jin pour avoir un tonkatsu aussi, parce que j'ai encore la dalle.

Il accepte et, tout en me regardant engouffrer les délicieux morceaux de porc panné, me dit :

- Ca c'est un truc qui m'a toujours surpris.

- Gneu gnoi ? fais-je en mâchant.

- On parle pas la bouche pleine, espèce de malpoli, dit-il en me donnant une tape sur la tête. Je parle de ta faculté à avaler des quantités de nourriture suffisantes pour caler deux personnes de mon gabarit. Je me demande où tu mets tout ça.

- Dans mon bidon, fais-je en rigolant quand j'ai fini ma bouchée.

Ma réponse le fait sourire et, cette fois, il ébouriffe juste mes cheveux.

- Allez, termine ta deuxième assiette et je te raccompagne chez toi.

- Haaaaaai.

Il a plus abordé le sujet glissant, donc j'ai du me faire des idées. Tant mieux. Du coup, le tonkatsu passe vachement mieux.

- Kazu, fais-moi plaisir, demain, va faire des courses. Et des vraies, ne. Pas des machins sous vide etc.

- Mais Jiiiiiin, tu te rends compte combien je suis crevé en rentrant du club ? Comment tu veux que j'ai le courage de faire la cuisine ?

- Je te signale que je termine à la même heure et que ça empêche rien.

- Oui mais toi tu es…

Je m'interromps avant qu'il capte que je sais tout.

- Moi je suis quoi ?

- Rien du tout. Bon on rentre ?

- Mais putain Kazu, crache-la ta pastille, merde ! Tu sais que je déteste quand tu finis pas tes phrases ! Si tu finis pas, commence pas non plus !

- Gomen…

Il soupire lourdement. Je dois vraiment l'énerver, mon ange gardien.

- Alors ?

- "Oui mais toi tu es plus résistant que moi". Voilà ce que j'allais dire.

- Pffffff n'importe quoi, fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ouf, mon mensonge est passé. Coup de pot que j'ai trouvé un truc qui allait à la fois avec le sujet et avec mon début de phrase. J'aurais peut-être pas autant de bol la prochaine fois, faut que je fasse gaffe.

- Bon bah je vais rentrer, ne, fais-je. Merci pour le repas Jinou.

Il sourit et pose gentiment la main sur ma tête.

- Ca faisait longtemps que tu m'avais pas appelé comme ça, ça me manquait. Rentre directement sans faire de détour, ne. Apparemment il y a des types louches qui rôdent et j'ai pas envie que tu te fasses enlever comme ce pauvre top model.

- Haiiiiii !

Il s'éloigne, se retourne au bout de quelques pas pour me faire coucou, puis part définitivement. C'est vraiment un mec bien. Si j'avais pas mon beau Junnosuke…

D'ailleurs, je file le retrouver. Il doit avoir une giga bosse avec le coup que je lui ai mis, il faut que je le soigne et que je me fasse pardonner.

Je file donc jusqu'à la maison abandonnée et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Quand j'arrive, il est toujours allongé, dans la même position. Pourquoi il a pas bougé depuis tout ce temps ? Je l'ai quand même pas tué ?

Inquiet, je m'agenouille près de lui et constate qu'il respire. C'est déjà ça. Du coup, rassuré, je le secoue doucement.

- Junnosuke… Junnosuke…

Ses paupières se soulèvent lentement et son beau regard se pose sur moi. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me crie immédiatement de m'éloigner, de pas le toucher, comme il le fait depuis le départ, mais à la place, ses yeux s'agrandissent démesurément, remplis d'effroi et il recule rapidement aussi loin de moi que le lui permet la chaîne.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?! Que me voulez-vous ?! fait-il d'une voix totalement différente, que j'ai du mal à reconnaître comme la sienne.

- He ? Comment ça qui je suis ? Junnosuke, c'est moi.

- Junnosuke ? C'est… mon nom ?

Cette fois, c'est moi qui écarquille les yeux. Putain de merde… je l'ai rendu amnésique…


	8. Mensonges en série

Je vais pour tout lui expliquer, quand une petite voix dans ma tête me souffle une idée à laquelle j'avais pas pensé.

« Dis-lui que tu es son petit ami, que vous êtes ensemble depuis des années. »

Mais je peux pas faire ça puisque c'est pas vrai.

« Il en saura rien vu qu'il a perdu la mémoire. Tu feras aucun mal en lui disant ça. Et puis regarde-le. Là, il a l'air terrorisé, tu le rassurerais. »

Le rassurer, ce serait une bonne action aussi ? Comme l'avoir mis à l'abri ici ?

« Bien sûr. »

Je hoche vaguement la tête et souris.

- Bien sûr que c'est ton nom. Et moi… tu me reconnais pas ?

- Je… devrais ?

- Je suis Kazuya. Ton petit ami. On allait fêter nos… (je cherche un long délai) cinq ans ensemble…

Il a l'air étonné, mais se détend un peu.

- Mon petit ami depuis cinq ans ?

- Oui, mon amour.

- Je suis désolé, je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Oh… Je vois…

- K… Kazuya, c'est ça ? (je hoche la tête) Ne sois pas triste, je suis sûr que ma mémoire reviendra.

Il se souvient de rien, il a peur, mais il essaye de me rassurer moi. C'est vraiment un ange. Le dieu des anges.

- J'en suis sûr moi aussi.

- Ne… Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je suis attaché comme ça ?

Est-ce que je dois encore mentir ?

« Tu veux qu'il recommence à avoir peur de toi ? A se méfier du moindre de tes gestes ? A te repousser ? »

Bien sûr que non…

« Alors oui, continue à mentir. »

Je hoche de nouveau la tête.

- Tu as été enlevé, chéri. Je viens de te retrouver.

Il écarquille les yeux.

- Enlevé ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais te libérer de la chaîne. Par contre il faut rester ici, ne.

De l'incompréhension passe dans ses yeux.

- Dans cet endroit ? Pourquoi Kazuya ? Pourquoi on rentre pas chez nous ?

Je manque sursauter au "chez nous", mais je me retiens.

- Parce que celui qui t'as fais ça est toujours en liberté et qu'il pourrait recommencer et t'emmener où je ne pourrais pas te retrouver s'il te voyait à nouveau.

J'ai quand même un peu honte. Mentir comme ça à un dieu, c'est autorisé ? Ca craint pas un peu ?

« Oui… Si le dieu ne se souvient plus qu'il en est un… »

Effectivement.

« Et puis comme ça… il est vraiment à toi. Regarde comme il a facilement accepté ton mensonge concernant votre supposée relation. C'est du tout cuit maintenant. »

- Mais… je vais rester là longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon amour. Jusqu'à ce que la police l'attrape je pense. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre bien soin de toi.

Il hoche la tête et regarde sa chaîne.

- Comment tu vas l'enlever ?

Bonne question… Comment faire sans qu'il comprenne que j'ai la clé sur moi ?

- Ah ! m'exclamé-je en regardant le sol plus loin comme si je venais de voir quelques chose.

Je me précipite et, en faisant semblant de l'avoir trouvée par terre, brandis la clé.

- Je crois que ton ravisseur n'est pas très doué, mon amour. Il a laissé tomber la clé.

- Tu crois qu'elle ouvre ça ? Elle peut ouvrir n'importe quoi d'autre.

- On ne le saura que si j'essaye, ne.

Je lui souris tendrement. Qu'il soit en colère, inquiet, perdu, effrayé ou autre, il est toujours aussi magnifique mon dieu. Toujours parfait.

« Et il est à toi, Kazu. Personne pourra te le prendre. »

Oui il est à moi. Juste à moi. Comme Jin.

La chaîne que je viens de lui retirer tombe au sol dans un fracas métallique et je retiens mon souffle. Je prends un gros risque en le libérant. Est-ce que malgré tout il va s'enfuir ? Mais non, il reste exactement où il est, l'air complètement égaré.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon amour ?

- Ben… je fais quoi maintenant ?

Je vais pour répondre que j'en sais rien, quand ma voix intérieure reprend la parole.

« Demande-lui de t'embrasser. Tu peux lui demander n'importe quoi, il le fera puisqu'il est persuadé que tu es son petit ami depuis cinq ans. Tu crève d'envie de toucher ses lèvres depuis la première fois que tu l'as vu au club alors vas-y, il est tout à toi. »

Oui mais… on ne touche pas un dieu. C'est un sacrilège impardonnable.

« Rappelle-toi qu'il a oublié sa nature divine. Il pense qu'il est un humain, un simple mortel. »

C'est vrai. Et on peut embrasser un mortel. Ca c'est permis. Le reste aussi. Le reste… Rien qu'à cette idée… Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et me revois passer la lingette sur son corps nu si parfait. D'un coup, je crève d'envie qu'il me prenne. Là. Maintenant. A même le sol. Comme un animal.

- Kazuya ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Ce que j'ai ? Ca fait des semaines que j'ai pas baisé et t'es monté comme un dieu.

- Des semaines ?! Mais depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? demande-t-il, cramoisi.

He ? De quoi il… Oh merde, j'ai du penser à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte. Tu m'étonne qu'il est rouge…

« Mens-lui. Perds-le dans les dates. De toute façon, il n'a accès à rien qui puisse lui donner un repère temporel. »

- Presque un mois, chéri. Je t'ai cherché partout. J'étais mort d'angoisse.

- Oh… Désolé.

- Embrasse-moi au lieu d'être désolé. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Il sourit et m'attire contre lui. Cette étreinte est si chaleureuse, si bienfaisante… Dans ses bras, je me sens bien, je me sens à ma place. J'ai enfin l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un d'autre que Jin.

Et soudain, ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Je retiens mon souffle, déjà grisé alors que c'est un simple contact. Mais il s'arrête pas là. Avec autant de naturel que de savoir faire, il aspire doucement ma bouche, mordille ma lèvre inférieure, la laisse une seconde pour la reprendre aussitôt, puis glisse sa langue à la rencontre de la mienne, entamant avec elle un ballet aussi endiablé que torride, qui accentue mon envie de plus en plus. Mon souffle devient saccadé, chaotique, je crève de chaud… Je vais plus tenir longtemps.

- Kazuya ?

- Prends-moi, Junnosuke. Prends-moi maintenant. Tout de suite.

Il écarquille les yeux.

- Maintenant ? Mais…

Je le fixe. Je sais que j'ai un… merde comment disaient mes clients… Ah ! un brasier dans les yeux, qui est extrêmement explicite.

- Je ne te plais plus ?

- C'est pas ça… Tu es très beau mais… comme je ne me souviens pas de toi, tu es… un étranger pour moi…

Et il voudra plus me toucher quand il retrouvera la mémoire…

- Alors pourquoi tu as accepté de m'embrasser ?

- Ca me semblait la chose à faire.

- Et plus maintenant ?

- Non, plus maintenant. Désolé Kazuya.

- Kazu.

- He ?

- Tu m'appelais Kazu. Avant.

- Oh… Désolé Kazu…

Je vais réussir à le faire culpabiliser à force. Mais surtout, je crois que je vais finir par m'emmêler dans mes propres mensonges si je continue à lui en dire.

- Ca t'aiderait peut-être à retrouver la mémoire si tu me faisais l'amour, tu sais.

Il me regarde, stupéfait. Et même moi, je me suis auto-stupéfait. Je savais même pas que j'allais dire ça.

- Tu pense que c'est possible ?

- Pourquoi pas. On sait jamais.

Je prends sa main et la pose doucement sur le renflement qui tend mon pantalon.

- Tu sens comme j'ai envie de toi, Junnosuke ?

- Junno. J'ai l'impression que les gens m'appellent comme ça.

- Quels gens ?

- Bah… tout le monde.

- Alors Junno. Viens.

Je l'entraîne vers le futon, l'y fait assoir et m'écarte de quelques pas pour me déshabiller lentement. Avec tous les clients que je me suis tapés au club, je suis passé maître dans l'art de l'effeuillage. Plus ou moins rapide, plus ou moins sensuel selon les cas. Et là, j'ai envie de le séduire. Que lui aussi ait envie de moi.

Mais il m'arrête par le poignet.

- Fais pas ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dis, tu es un inconnu pour moi. Et je ne me sens pas de faire l'amour avec un inconnu.

Bon… Bon bon bon… Donc ça veut dire qu'il faut que je ne sois plus un inconnu, pour qu'il accepte de baiser avec moi… Autant dire que je suis pas prêt de me la prendre…

« Pas forcément… tu n'as pas de passé avec lui… mais tu peux en faire un. »

He ?

« Photoshop est un outil magique, qui permet d'inventer ce qu'on veut de façon indétectable. »

Mais ce ne serait pas honnête…

« Tu le veux oui ou non ? »

Ben oui mais…

« Alors montre-lui comme vous avez été heureux ensemble. Et là… il te tombera tout cuit dans le bec et tu te la prendras autant que tu voudras. »

- Je t'amènerais des photos de nous demain. Ca te rafraîchira peut-être la mémoire…

- Demain ? Ca veut dire que tu vas me laisser tout seul ici ?

Il y a de nouveau de la peur dans sa voix. J'ai un peu honte, mais si je veux le conforter dans mon mensonge, je suis obligé de partir. Par contre, le souci, c'est que je suis une bille en informatique. Moi je touche un pc, il plante direct, alors utiliser un logiciel comme Photoshop… Du coup, il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un qui soit capable de me faire ça. Et qui me trahisse pas.

Ah je sais ! Je vais demander à Reio, le petit frère de Jin. Je sais qu'il est dingue de moi, alors il pourra pas me refuser ça. Et il balancera pas ce qu'il sait, il aurait trop peur de me décevoir.

- Je vais y aller, mon amour, dis-je en me rhabillant, ignorant mon érection qui est pas passée. Je te ramènerais à manger. Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non… répond-il de l'air malheureux d'un petit garçon abandonné.

- Oh mon cœur… fais-je en lui caressant la joue. Je serais vite de retour, t'en fais pas.

- Hai.

C'est un crève-cœur de le voir comme ça. Du coup, j'hésite.

« Je croyais que tu voulais te la prendre ? »

Ben oui mais…

« Alors barre-toi ! Sans preuves de votre vie à deux, il te repoussera toujours, même amnésique ! »

C'est vrai.

Du coup, je me penche pour l'embrasser tendrement (vu qu'il est toujours assis) et file sans me retourner, de peur d'être tenté de rester.

Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour, des preuves, tu en auras bientôt un album complet, fais-moi confiance.


	9. Reio

En sortant de la maison, je prends la bagnole et file jusque chez Reio. Il a emménagé tout seul il y a deux ans, à mi distance de chez Jin et de chez leurs parents. Ils sont plutôt proches dans la famille.

Je me souviens qu'il avait flotté à pleins seaux pendant toute la durée du déménagement et que c'est là que j'avais capté qu'Akanishi junior était dingue de moi, parce qu'il avait passé la journée à me mater dans mes fringues trempées, alors que j'étais pas sex du tout avec mes tifs plaqués sur le crâne. Il a rien tenté depuis cela dit, alors j'espère qu'il m'aime toujours, sinon je vais avoir du mal à lui faire promettre le secret. J'en serais presque à souhaiter qu'il flotte aujourd'hui aussi. Histoire de m'assurer sa coopération. J'espère aussi qu'il est là et pas à la fac. Histoire de pas avoir l'air con devant sa porte vu que j'ai pas son numéro de portable. Bref… ça fait beaucoup d'espoir.

Mais en ce qui concerne la pluie, ça a l'air bien parti vu la gueule du ciel. Bien gris foncé, c'est clair que ça va tomber. La question c'est : quand ? Du coup, je roule pas vite. J'espère. Allez tombe… Tombe. Tombe ! Je suis même prêt à aller au temple remercier les dieux dès demain s'il se met à pleuvoir.

Après quelques minutes, je me gare en bas de chez lui, coupe le contact… et attends. Tant pis si je poireaute, j'ai trop besoin d'avoir tous les atouts dans mes manches. Et le temps passe. Lentement. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, après une vingtaine de minutes, un éclair déchire le ciel, accompagné d'un grondement sourd. Une goutte s'écrase sur le pare-brise, puis une autre et enfin, un véritable déluge s'abat. Super, je suis verni ! Merci là haut !

Je sors donc de la voiture et, comme ce jour-là, suis trempé en moins d'une minute. Mes fringues sont pas épaisses, alors elles collent bien à mon corps de rêve. C'est parfait. Je verrouille la caisse et file jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de son interphone. Quelques instants s'écoulent, puis la voix de junior se fait entendre dans le haut parleur.

« Oui ? »

- C'est Kame.

« Kame ?! Qu'est ce que tu… »

- Je peux entrer avant qu'on discute ? Je suis tempé.

« He ? Oh oui bien sûr. Je t'ouvre. »

Un bzzz caractéristique se fait entendre et j'entre dans le hall, avant de monter au troisième étage. J'ai même pas le temps de frapper, qu'il a déjà ouvert la porte. Pressé ?

- Salut Reio.

Il a ses lunettes sur le nez, donc ça veut dire qu'il était plongé dans ses cours. Il fait des études de graphisme ou un truc comme ça. C'est une tête lui aussi, comme Jin.

- Salut Kame. Entre.

J'entre donc… et lui laisse tout le loisir de détailler mes formes, ce qu'il se prive pas de faire, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes. Pour un peu, il baverait. Génial, je lui fais toujours de l'effet. Mon petit poisson est ferré, héhé. En plus il est loin d'être moche, le Reio, alors c'est pas désagréable du tout.

- Désolé, je fous de la flotte partout.

J'ai pris mon ton le plus contrit exprès.

- Je… Non c'est… rien… Je bais… vais te chercher une serviette.

Il file sur ces mots et moi je suis bien content. Si juste le fait de me voir le met dans cet état de nerfs, il pourra rien me refuser. Et s'il a des scrupules, je sais quoi dire pour qu'ils s'évanouissent.

- Tiens ?

Il a réapparu. Sans ses lunettes, tiens donc.

- Tu sais que tu es devenu plutôt beau ? dis-je comme si l'idée venait de me traverser l'esprit.

- He ? Oh… Merci… dit-il en prenant une jolie couleur tomate.

Il y a un blanc et j'en profite pour passer la serviette dans mes cheveux, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Ano… tu es juste passé me rendre visite ou tu voulais quelque chose ?

C'est un petit malin. Lui et Jin peuvent vraiment pas se renier l'un l'autre.

- Les deux on va dire. Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles parce qu'on s'est pas vus depuis longtemps et aussi te demander un service si tu veux bien.

- Un service ? Lequel ?

- Avant d'en arriver là, donne-moi des nouvelles. Quoi de neuf dans ta vie N

- Heu… Bah pas grand-chose en fait… Les cours, tout ça…

- Toujours célibataire alors ?

- Heu… Oui…

Super, ça m'arrange.

- Oh… C'est dommage, un beau gosse comme toi.

Manifestement gêné, il se passe la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu veux boire un truc ? Désolé de pas y avoir pensé avant, mais j'ai pas souvent de visite alors…

- Je veux bien de l'eau.

- T'en as pas pris assez là ? Je t'amène ça. Assieds-toi.

- Je vais tremper ton canapé.

- Vu son état, il craint plus grand-chose de toute façon.

Il s'esquive vers sa minuscule kitchenette et en revient avec mon verre d'eau.

- Jin est venu te voir récemment ? demandé-je en prenant le verre qu'il me tend.

- Pas depuis un moment non. Mais je pense que nii-chan est très occupé au club.

Il continue à l'appeler "nii-chan" comme quand il était gosse. C'est mignon. Par contre, sa réponse m'arrange pas, parce que ça veut dire que mon meilleur ami peut se pointer le voir n'importe quand et tomber sur les montages qu'il sera en train de faire. Et ça, ça ferait pas du tout mes affaires.

- Il est plutôt demandé oui.

- Donc je m'en formalise pas. Il viendra quand il… pourra…

Il a eu du mal sur la fin de sa phrase, parce que j'ai volontairement (mais discrètement quand même pour pas que ce soit trop grillé non plus) laissé de l'eau me couler sur la gorge. C'est froid mais je tiens bon et je le vois déglutir.

- Ano… et donc ce service ?

- Ah oui. J'aurais besoin que tu fasse des montages photo de moi avec quelqu'un dont je n'ai pas de photo.

Il a l'air interloqué.

- Quelqu'un dont tu n'as pas de photos ? Qui ?

- Heu… Taguchi Junnosuke, tu connais ?

- Non, le nom me dit rien. Il est connu ?

- C'est un mannequin.

- Ah. Et je suppose que tu l'admire. C'est pour ça que tu veux des montages de vous ensemble ?

- Exactement.

Brave petit, il m'épargne la peine de chercher une excuse en m'en trouvant une lui-même. Apparemment j'ai un bol pas possible, il a pas l'air d'avoir regardé la télé, donc non seulement il sait pas de qui il s'agit, mais il est apparemment pas au courant de la disparition. Trop bien.

- Tu peux le faire ?

- Oui c'est facile. Mais tu as des photos de toi au moins ?

- On peut les prendre avec mon portable.

- Ok. Il t'en faut combien et pour quand ?

- Autant que tu peux… pour demain.

Ma demande lui fait écarquiller les yeux.

- Demain ?! Désolé Kame, je peux pas. J'ai un partiel dans deux jours et je peux pas me permettre de… (je lui fais une bouille chou) prendre du retard… (avec des yeux de chat potté) dans mes révisions… (il soupire) D'accord… Si je fais nuit blanche, je devrais avoir le temps de t'en faire deux ou trois… Tu veux quel genre ?

- Merci Reio, t'es le meilleur ! fais-je en lui sautant au cou. Heu de la vie de tous les jours. Genre en train de cuisiner… Des trucs comme ça. Et puis… ben je prendrais toutes celles que tu pourras faire pour demain et les autres, tu les feras quand tu auras le temps, ne.

- D'accord.

- Tu veux quoi en échange ?

- He ? Je veux rien.

- Tu es sûr ? fais-je d'une voix sensuelle. Même pas… moi ?

Il devient cramoisi en comprenant ce que je veux dire.

- Qu… Qu'est ce que tu raconte, Kame ? Tu as bu ?

- Rien d'autre que de l'eau. Et tu m'as très bien compris, mon chou. Je te propose une nuit avec moi en échange de ce service.

- Ce… C'est… pas utile… Je t'arusse… Je t'assure…

Il est mignon à bafouiller comme un collégien. Il a beau avoir un an de moins que moi, s'il est monté comme Jin (je l'ai assez souvent vu à poil depuis qu'on se connaît), je suis sûr que je vais prendre un pied pas possible. Du coup, j'avance vers lui, un pas après l'autre et lui recule d'autant, jusqu'à être bloqué par son bureau.

- K… Kame, arrête…

- Oh le vilain menteur… En fait tu ne veux pas du tout que j'arrête, ne Reio ? Avoues.

- Je…

- Et si tu m'embrassais ? Je sais que tu en crève d'envie, tu fixe ma bouche depuis cinq minutes.

- Je… peux pas… Si nii-chan l'apprend, il…

- Pourquoi il l'apprendrait ? On est seul… Ce qui se passera entre toi et moi ne sortira pas de cet appartement… Oublie Jin, oublie tout le reste, ne pense qu'à moi...

Je fais vraiment le démon tentateur là, mais maintenant que j'ai commencé à le provoquer, je veux savoir de quoi il est capable dans un pieu.

Comme il hésite encore, je l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt et l'approche de moi, pour passer ma langue sur ses lèvres.

Il sursaute et commence par essayer de se dégager de ma poigne mais, après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il craque totalement et, de lui-même, fonds sur les miennes. A ma grande surprise, il les englobe, les suçote, les mordille, puis glisse sa langue à la rencontre de la mienne, l'entoure, la tâte, la caresse, danse avec elle de façon torride, me coupant le souffle. Putain… Il embrasse comme un dieu le petit. J'aurais jamais cru ça. Du coup, je bande. Tout à l'heure je jouais, mais plus maintenant. Il m'a donné envie. Je lui dirais bien de me baiser, mais je crois pas qu'il apprécierait la formulation. Brusquement, il s'écarte.

- Je… Il vaut mieux que tu parte, Kame. Je… J'aurais même pas du faire ça… Si Jin l'apprend, il me tue.

- Et tu vas rester dans cet état ? dis-je en désignant la bosse conséquente qui déforme son jean.

- He ? Oh… Je…

- Sois pas bête, je vais t'aider, dis-je en défaisant son pantalon, avant de poser la main sur son sexe à travers le tissu déjà humide de son boxer.

Mon geste lui tire un gémissement parfaitement indécent et absolument excitant. Il va craquer, c'est sûr. Je l'aurais, ma baise.

Je fais descendre son sous-vêtement et constate qu'il en a une grosse lui aussi. Oh la vache, ça va être trop bon.

Je le prend en bouche et commence à faire des va-et-vient. Ses protestations sans convictions sont vite noyées dans des râles de plaisir. Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux humides et s'y agrippe. D'où je suis, je le vois basculer la tête en arrière et gémir de plus belle sous l'action de ma bouche. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant de se décharger et je m'empresse 'avaler.

- Kame…

Sa voix est rauque.

- Viens, Reio. Fais-moi l'amour, dis-je en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers sa chambre.

Je lui ai pas demandé, mais je suis sur presque à cent pourcent que c'est un dominant. Ca se sent à la façon dont il embrasse.

Il ne proteste plus de toute façon et, pendant que je laisse tomber mes vêtements un à un sur la moquette, il m'observe avec envie.

Une fois nu, je m'allonge sur son lit, offert et tend les bras vers lui.

- Prends-moi...

Il s'approche lentement, mais il a soudain un air de prédateur. Qu'est ce que je vais prendre... Génial...

Il se place au dessus de moi, me regardant avec intensité et m'embrasse de nouveau, rendant mon souffle chaotique grâce à son savoir-faire. Où il a appris à embrasser comme ça ? Dire que je le croyais innocent...

Il va pour commencer à me caresser, mais je l'arrête tout de suite.

- Non, viens. Maintenant.

- Mais...

- Je me fous d'avoir mal. Prends-moi. Tout de suite.

- Tu es fou...

- Reio...

Je lui fais mon regard que j'ai appelé mon regard de chienne en chaleur. Celui auquel pas un mec peut résister. Et vu qu'il est en train de dégager le reste de ses fringues, je crois qu'il a fait l'effet escompté.

J'ai même pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'il a déjà enfoncé sa queue bien profond en moi.

- HAAAAAAAN ! crié-je.

Il me remplit tellement, c'est un pied pas possible malgré la douleur.

- Bouge...

Visiblement il a compris comment je fonctionne, parce qu'il se met à me pilonner à grands coups de reins. Je sais pas depuis combien de temps il a pas baisé, mais c'est vraiment pas un débutant. C'est trop bon.

La tête basculée en arrière, je m'agrippe à ses épaules et accompagne chacun de ses mouvements, ce qui décuple en encore les sensations.

- Han ! Reio ! Encore !

Il s'immobilise et une de ses mains se pose sur ma bouche.

- Chut... J'ai des voisins je te signale...

Pour toute réponse, je lèche sensuellement l'intérieur de sa main et il la retire comme si je l'avais brûlé. J'en profite pour remuer le bassin, pour lui faire comprendre que j'en veux plus.

Le regard obscurci de désir, il remonte mes bras au dessus de ma tête et les immobilise, avant de recommencer à me pilonner avec force.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me libérer sur mon ventre et je le sens se vider en moi, longuement. Il devait vraiment avoir les couilles pleines, le pauvre.

Il retombe sur moi, essoufflé. Putain c'était trop bon. La meilleure partie de baise de ma vie et pourtant je suis connaisseur.

Il y a un moment de silence, puis sa voix s'élève.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais...

- Tu m'as rendu accro, je crois.

Il me fixe, manifestement interloqué.

- J'avais jamais été niqu... pris comme ça, Reio. C'était indescriptiblement bon.

- J'aurais jamais du te céder. J'ai trahi nii-chan...

Et il a l'air de sincèrement regretter.

- Trahi ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? En quoi me bai... faire l'amour est trahir Jin ?

Manifestement stupéfait, il me regarde comme si j'étais en train de le mener en bateau puis, se rendant compte que c'est pas le cas, il demande.

- Il t'as toujours rien dis ?

- Rien dis de quoi ?

Il soupire et je l'entend marmonner dans la barbe qu'il a pas. Ca ressemble à "qu'est ce qu'il attend ? Que quelqu'un lui pique ? Si c'était pas moi...". Je capte pas du tout de quoi il parle.

- Reio ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- S'il t'as rien dis, c'est pas à moi de le faire. Rentre chez toi, Kame. Je t'enverrais des montages par mail demain matin.

- Mais on a pas pris de...

- Je vais me débrouiller. Maintenant, s'il te plait, va-t-en.

Ah bah celle-là elle est pas mal. C'est bien la première fois que je me fais virer d'un pieu. Je comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui prend.

- Tu veux pas m'expliquer ce qui...

- Non ! me coupe-t-il brusquement, comme s'il m'en voulait d'être là, avant d'ajouter plus doucement : C'est pas à moi de t'expliquer. Pars s'il te plait.

- Vous êtes durs à suivre, les Akanishi, dis-je en me redressant pour me rhabiller.

Je me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et me retourne sur le seuil.

- M'oublie pas, ne.

- Ca risque pas...

Je sais pas trop comment prendre cette phrase. Est ce qu'il oubliera juste pas avoir couché avec moi, est ce qu'il peut simplement pas oublier un truc que je lui ai demandé ou est ce qu'il me trouve de toute façon inoubliable ? Enfin j'aurais pas de réponse à cette question, car non seulement il a déjà refermé la porte, mais j'ai entendu le verrou. Il voulait vraiment pas risquer que je revienne on dirait. Je pige vraiment pas. Mais bon...

Aaaaaah j'en reviens pas qu'il soit un si bon coup. Non seulement il embrasse comme un dieu, mais il baise comme un dieu aussi. Il m'a libéré de mon envie inassouvie de Junnosuke. Et je regrette rien.

Un bâillement m'échappe. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, j'ai pas encore pioncé, mais j'hésite à retourner près de mon dieu perso pour ça.

Finalement je décide d'y aller. Encore une fois il doit avoir peur tout seul et moi je suis tellement claqué après ma partie de baise, que je vais m'écrouler en deux minutes.

Quand je passe de nouveau la porte, il a l'air surpris.

- Tu es revenu finalement.

- Tu me manquais trop. Il faut que je dorme et j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi pour y arriver.

- Oh... So ka... Mais tu vas dormir en pleine journée ?

- Je bosse la nuit, fais-je en bâillant, avant de m'allonger sur le futon. Viens avec moi.

Sans discuter, il vient s'allonger près de moi. Il est tellement docile depuis qu'il a perdu la mémoire, c'est fou. Il me regarde, avec ses grands yeux pleins de confiance et je me sens plus fort.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais comme travail ?

- Je suis... hôte, dis-je en baillant de nouveau, prêt à m'endormir.

- Hôte ? Et... ça ne me pose pas de problème ? Je ne suis pas jaloux ?

- Mmmh...

Je suis plus en état de répondre. La dernière chose que je sens avant de m'endormir, c'est qu'il remonte la couette sur nous

A mon réveil, mon beau Junnosuke n'est pas allongé près de moi, du coup je me redresse et le vois en train de farfouiller dans tous les coins.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? dis-je, étonné.

- J'ai faim, avoue-t-il. Alors je cherche s'il n'y a pas de la nourriture quelque part.

De la nourr... Oh merde la bouffe ! Mon passage chez ce dieu de la baise de Reio m'a fait oublier tout le reste, y compris le bien-être de mon Junnosuke ! Quel mauvais petit ami je fais...

Je m'éjecte du futon et me confonds en excuses.

- Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé mon amour. Je devais passer au combini avant de revenir, mais j'étais tellement pressé de te rejoindre que j'ai oublié. J'y vais tout de suite. Tu as envie de manger quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas difficile je crois.

- D'accord. Je fais vite alors, dis-je avant de me hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Il me sourit et j'ai l'impression d'avoir décroché le jackpot à la loterie. Non décidément, même si Reio est doué au lit, rien de ce qu'il pourra faire n'arrivera à me faire le même effet qu'un simple sourire de mon beau Junnosuke.

Je lui en retourne un et sors vite. Heureusement que le combini est à coté. Mais d'un coup, je pense à un truc : et si son portable sonnait et qu'il décrochait ?! Non, il doit plus avoir de batterie depuis le temps et même s'il en avait, il est pas sorti, donc il sait pas où il est. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire peur tout seul.

Une fois au combini, je cherche ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Je vais réessayer les sushi quand même, parce que c'est très nourrissant. Et puis des ramen aussi. Ils peuvent me les faire chauffer et les mettre dans un gobelet iso... iso... qui garde la chaleur. Je lui ramènerais bien de la lecture aussi, pour pas qu'il s'ennuie pendant que je suis au club, mais c'est trop dangereux, il risquerait de voir une date quelque part. Je peux pas prendre ce risque. Pas après le soin que j'ai pris a brouiller ses repères. 3) Tant pis pour l'amusement. Je sais pas quoi lui prendre d'autre. Je paye donc vite et me grouille de retourner près de lui. A mon retour, je le trouve sagement assis sur le futon, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. J'ai un peu de remords du coup. « Pourquoi des remords ? Il ne t'en veut pas. Ne te sens coupable de rien, tu fais ça pour le protéger »

C'est vrai. Sans moi, il serait à la merci du premier dingue venu. Je protège mon dieu.

- Le repas est là ! m'exclamé-je, attirant son attention.

- Tu as vraiment fais vite.

- Je pouvais pas te laisser mourir de faim plus longtemps.

Il éclate de rire et j'en fais autant. Son rire est communicatif.

- Tu exagère un peu, ce n'est quand même pas à ce point, dit-il.

- En tout cas, à table, dis-je en sortant mes achats et en les plaçant devant lui.

- Ca a l'air bon, fait-il en regardant tout avec envie.

- Sers-toi.

Il se le fait pas dire deux fois et se met à engouffrer la nourriture à une vitesse ahurissante. En moins d'un quart d'heure, l'essentiel de ce que j'avais pris pour quatre repas a disparu dans son estomac. Même moi qui ai un appétit solide ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Et il est mince comme un fil. Enfin il faut dire qu'il a refusé de manger depuis qu'il est là, donc ça doit aider aussi.

- Ca va mieux ? fais-je quand il repose enfin les baguettes fournies.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux, répond-il dans un sourire adorable. Ne, Kazu...

- Hum ?

- Comment on s'est connus tous les deux ?

Cette question-là, je l'avais pas prévue du tout. Mais je vais pas mentir. Je vais lui dire la vérité. Sauf qu'elle sera enjolivée.

- Un soir, tu es venu dans le club où je bosse. On s'est parlé et on a sympathisé. Après quelques verres, tu étais bourré et tu as cherché à m'embrasser. Tu me plaisais alors je t'ai pas repoussé. Ca a commencé comme ça.

- Oh. Je vois.

Il a l'air déçu.

- Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

- Pas vraiment. Enfin je pensais... Au fait, je fais quoi comme boulot ?

- Tu es top model, mon amour. Un top model très connu mondialement.

Cette fois, il me regarde totalement éberlué.

- Tu plaisante ?

- Pas du tout. C'est la vérité. C'est pour ça que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir à moi pour de bon.

La nouvelle lui fait un tel choc, qu'il en reste bouche bée.

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches, dis-je en riant. Tu es grand et très beau, mon amour, alors ce n'est pas surprenant.

- Alors c'est parce que je suis mannequin que j'ai été enlevé ?

- Probablement. Les gens normaux deviennent fou quand ils voient qu'ils peuvent s'approprier un peu d'une beauté quasi irréelle.

De nouveau, il a l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

- C'est de moi dont tu parle là ?

- Ben oui, de qui d'autre ? fais-je en riant. J'ai beau être le numéro un de mon club, je ne fais pas le poids face à un top model.

- Mais quand même, de là à me qualifier comme ça... Tu exagère, Kazu, proteste-t-il en rosissant.

J'aime tellement qu'il prononce mon diminutif... Je crois que je m'en lasserais jamais.

- Tu es trop craquant, gêné comme ça.

- Arrête...

Comme d'un coup il a l'air de vouloir rentrer sous terre, je dis plus rien qui pourrait ressembler à un compliment. Je me demande s'il était aussi... modeste quand il était pas amnésique. Si oui c'est bizarre, parce que s'il est devenu top model, c'est qu'il devait savoir qu'il était très beau, donc ça devrait pas le gêner d'en recevoir. Mais ça aussi il a du l'oublier.

- Bon, mon amour, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai des choses à faire avant d'aller travailler.

- Oh. D'accord. Mais je vais faire quoi pendant ce temps ?

- Heu...

Devant ma réponse hautement ého... élo... intellectuelle, il soupire.

- Oublie...

Et là-dessus, il s'allonge sur le coté en me tournant le dos. Je crois qu'il me fait la tête.

- Ne boude pas, chéri...

Mais il répond plus. Il me fait vraiment la gueule on dirait. Il va falloir que je lui trouve une distraction pour les jours suivants, même si je sais pas du tout quoi.

En sortant de la maison abandonnée, je file à la maison et me précipite sur mon ordi. J'espère que Reio a pu me faire quelques montages. Mais quand j'arrive sur mon email, il y a aucun message. Je soupire. Ca m'arrange pas du t... Ah ! J'ai parlé trop vite on dirait. J'ouvre le mail. Il tient en quelques phrases en fait : "Je t'en ai fais trois. J'espère que ça correspond à ce que tu voulais. Je te ferais les autres après mon partiel comme je te l'ai dis. Par contre, ne reviens plus chez moi si Jin n'est pas avec toi s'il te plait. Reio". Merde alors, ça l'a traumatisé de baiser avec moi ou quoi ? Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il avait pris son pied lui aussi. Je pige pas. Vraiment durs à suivre les Akanishi.

J'ouvre les pièces jointes. Sur le premier montage, Junno est assis devant un gâteau d'anniversaire avec seulement quelques bougies éteintes et moi je suis derrière, mort de rire en montrant les bougies. Ca me parait étrangement familier, je me demande pourqu... Ah je sais ! C'était pour le dernier annif de Jin et je m'étais foutu de sa gueule parce qu'il avait pas réussi à éteindre toutes les bougies d'un coup. Je l'avais même traité de vieux grand-père asthmatique. Donc Reio a juste mis le visage de Junnosuke sur celui de son frère. C'est malin ça, surtout qu'on y voit que du feu. Il est vraiment doué.

Sur la deuxième, on porte tous les deux un tablier et on tourne des trucs dans des casseroles. Hé mais celle-là aussi a été prise pendant son annif. J'essayais de l'aider à préparer un curry, mais je suis tellement nul en cuisine que j'avais tout fait cramer. D'où la tête de Jin. Enfin celle de mon beau Junnosuke en l'occurrence. Je me souvenais même pas que Reio nous avait pris à ce moment-là.

Et la troisième... je savais même pas qu'elle existait. On devait surement être bourrés tous les deux, parce qu'on est écroulés sur le canapé, endormis presque tête contre tete. Je me demande pourquoi Reio l'a prise celle-là... Enfin ça m'arrange, ça fait vraiment réaliste. Si je savais pas ce qu'il en est, j'aurais l'impression que tout est 7) vrai. Que j'ai vraiment rigolé avec lui pour les bougies, fait la cuisine et dormi avec lui.

J'imprime les montages sur papier photo, les glisse dans mon portefeuille, puis répond à Reio : "Même si je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu mets sans arrêt Jin sur le tapis, je respecterais ton souhait. Si je veux te voir, je viendrais avec ton frère. Merci pour les montages, ils sont absolument parfaits. J'ai hâte de recevoir les autres".

J'envoie ensuite le mail et me prépare à ressortir passer du temps avec mon beau Junnosuke, avant de retourner au club. Et c'est là que mon portable sonne. C'est Jin. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

- Ouais ?

« Kazu t'es chez toi là ? »

- Heu bah ouais, où tu veux que je sois ?

« Alors bouge pas, je viens te chercher. »

- Heeeeee ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

« Ils ont toujours pas retrouvé top model et y'a aucune piste. J'ai pas envie que tu te fasses enlever toi aussi. Donc maintenant tu sors plus sans moi. »

Quoi ?! Non mais non c'est pas possible ça ! S'il me scotche, je pourrais plus aller voir mon beau Junnosuke. Ou pire, Jin verra où il est et il comprendra jamais que j'ai fais ça pour son bien. Il faut que je l'en empêche.

- Jin tu sais que je t'adore, mais tu peux pas passer ton temps à me suivre. T'as une vie, moi aussi et ce serait étouffant. Sans compter que ce serait inutile. Personne s'amuserait à enlever un simple hôte. Tu me surestime je crois.

« C'est pas négociable. Tu bouge pas de chez toi, je suis là dans dix minutes. »

Dix minutes ?! Merde, j'ai même pas le temps d'aller prévenir mon dieu que j'ai un empêchement.

- Nan mais nan. Jin ? Jin ! JIN !

Oh le con il a raccroché. J'essaye de le rappeler mais il décroche pas. Merde, c'est pas possible une tuile pareille ! Comment je vais me débarrasser de lui ? J'adore Jin, vraiment c'est un mec au poil, mais quand il a un truc dans le crane, il est plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules. J'ai pas le cul sorti des ronces, c'est moi qui vous le dit.


	10. Découvert

Le pire, c'est que mon beau Junnosuke a rien à manger. Comment il va faire sans moi ? Il sortira pa parce que je l'ai convaincu que c'était dangereux pour lui dehors mais… Nan il faut que je trouve un moyen de fausser compagnie ) mon pot de colle de meilleur ami. Ou au moins de le convaincre de pas rester chez moi. Je DOIS rejoindre Junnosuke. Il le faut absolument. Mais j'ai pas tellement le temps de me poser de questions, parce que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Déjà ? Merde il a fait super vite ce con… Comment c'est possible ?

- Kazu ?

- Je suis là. Mais je t'assure que c'est ridicule. J'ai pas besoin de garde du corps. A ce compte-à, toi aussi il t'en faudrait un.

Il hausse les épaules genre "moi c'est pas grave" et m'entraîne à sa suite. Bon bah… c'est pas maintenant que je vais pouvoir lui fausser compagnie.

Il m'a pas… lâché une seule minute. Pas une. C'est limite si j'ai pu aller aux chiottes sans qu'il me suive et même au club, je sentais son regard sur moi quasi en permanence. Du coup j'ai bouilli intérieurement et quand il m'a raccompagné et manifesté l'intention de rester pour la nuit, j'ai explosé.

- CA SUFFIT ! Putain, j'en peux plus ! Je vais PAS me faire enlever ! Alors maintenant tu ARRETE ton cirque sinon je t'en colle une ! Tu m'entends, Jin ?!

- Mais Kazu, je suis inquiet pour toi, c'est tout…

- Il y a pas de raison, baka… (je soupire) Il y a vraiment que toi pour imaginer que quelqu'un comme moi intéresserait la personne qui a enlevé ce mec…

- C'est parce que je t'aime.

Je cligne des yeux. J'ai du mal entendre. C'est pas possible qu'il ait dit ce que je crois qu'il a dit.

- He ?

- Je t'aime, Kazu. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis qu'on se connaît. Je m'étais juré de toujours me taire puisque tu n'avais pas l'air de voir l'évidence de mes sentiments, mais…

Brusquement, il me serre contre lui très fort et je suis bien emmerdé. Je me doutais vraiment de rien. Je me sens con.

- Jin… je fais juste en lui caressant les cheveux.

Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, il m'a pris de court. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a toujours veillé sur moi depuis qu'on se connaît. Mais ça rend les choses plus compliquées.

- Allez viens, je te raccompagne en haut.

- Jin… Je croyais avoir été clair tout à l'heure. Je refuse que tu me suive comme un toutou et j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. Rentre chez toi, on se verra demain au club comme d'habitude.

J'espère que mon insistance n'a pas l'air trop louche. En temps normal, je serais sorti boire un coup avec lui, mais mon beau Junnosuke… Désolé, Jin, mais il n'y a que lui qui compte. Lui seul.

Les secondes passent mais Jin fait pas mine de redémarrer sa bagnole pour se tirer. Bon bah faut que je me casse alors. Du coup, j'ouvre la portière et me glisse dehors.

- Ciao mon pote.

- D'accord Kazu, je m'en vais, dit-il enfin alors que je vais refermer la portière. Mais sois prudent et prend soin de toi, ne.

- Sois pas con, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive chez moi ? Allez casse-toi, tu me soule.

Dis comme ça après sa déclaration, ça fait vraiment insensible mais bon…

Finalement il redémarre et s'éloigne, mais je suis pas fou, je connais mon pote et je sais qu'il peut très bien faire demi tour, donc je vais sagement remonter à l'appart et attendre un moment au cas où.

Cinq minutes passent, puis quinze… Au bout d'une demie heure sans signe de retour, je considère que c'est bon et me rechausse rapidement pour filer à la maison où je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, les montages de Reio dans la poche.

- Tadaima !

- Kazuya ? Tu es revenu ! Okaeri !

Il y a un tel soulagement dans sa voix, que je me sens tout léger. Je lui ai manqué !

La preuve, il s'est jeté sur moi et me serre contre lui à m'étouffer.

- Bien sûr que je suis revenu, mon amour, dis-je dans un sourire en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Tu as disparu presque toute la journée et je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Je me suis horriblement inquiété.

« Tu entends, Kazu, il s'est inquiété. Pour toi. Tu as gagné ! »

Oui, j'ai gagné. Il m'attendait, il avait peur pour moi. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre tellement je suis heureux.

- Je suis désolé, mon amour, mais je n'ai pas pu revenir avant.

- Ce n'est rien. Tant que tu vas bien, c'est l'essentiel.

- Tu n'as pas trop faim ?

- Non, il restait de la nourriture.

- Alors tant mieux, fais-je avant de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Ah que le goût de ses lèvres m'avaient manqué…

« Alors que t'avais celui de Reio ? Il te les faut tous, ne. T'as bien raison mais fais gaffe à pas passer pour un nympho non plus. »

Je hoche la tête imperceptiblement, puis m'adresse de nouveau à mon beau Junnosuke.

- Au fait, mon amour, je t'ai apporté quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

Je rigole.

- Si tu me lâchais, que je puisse te montrer ?

- Ah oui pardon.

Il me libère donc de son éteinte et je sors les montages de ma poche. Là, ça passe ou ça casse. Pour moi, le travail de Reio est parfait, mais…

- Kazu… c'est quoi ce cirque ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui-là ?

Je me retourne brusquement en entendant cette voix plus que familière derrière moi. Jin… Putain de bordel de merde… Il manquait plus que ça…

En deux enjambées, il m'a rejoint et chopé par les épaules.

- Je savais bien que ton comportement était louche. C'est pour ça que je t'ai suivi. Maintenant réponds-moi, Kamenashi Kazuya : qu'est ce que fait avec toi, ce type que tout le monde recherche ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, car la voix de mon beau Junnosuke s'élève à son tour.

- Heu… c'est qui ?

- Akanishi Jin, mon meilleur ami.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, mec. La police et genre la moitié du pays au moins sont à ta recherche et toi tu fricote avec Kazu dans une baraque abandonnée ?

- Je ne fricote pas. On est ensemble depuis cinq ans. Ne, Kazuya ?

- Cinq ans ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu le connaissais même pas il y a quelques mois. La seule chose qui se soit passé entre vous c'est le fait que tu l'aie bousculé au club et qu'ensuite, il en a été obsédé pendant… (il s'interrompt et me regarde) Oh putain… Nan Kazu, dis-moi que t'as pas fais ça… Dis-moi que t'as pas enlevé ce gars toi-même ? Dis-le moi !

Bien sûr, de telles révélations ne pouvaient pas laisser mon dieu perso de glace.

- Quelques mois ? Enlevé ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Tu m'as… menti ?

Il y a tellement de peine dans sa voix et d'incrédulité dans celle de Jin, que ça me fait presque suffoquer.

- Je l'ai pas enlevé, dis-je à mon meilleur ami, avant d'enlacer mon dieu. Je l'ai mis à l'abri pour le protéger.

- Le protéger de quoi ? Putain, Kazu… Les saloperies que tu as pris si longtemps t'ont vraiment déglingué le cerveau… Enlever un top model international, le séquestrer, lui faire croire à une relation qui n'a jamais existé ailleurs que dans ton esprit embrumé… Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Son regard vient de tomber sur les montages de Reio que j'ai toujours à la main.

- Rien du tout. Et puis j'ai pas le cerveau déglingué. Je suis parfaitement…

- Donne-moi ça ! me coupe-t-il brusquement en me les arrachant des mains. Mais… ce sont les photos de mon anniversaire… Enfin la base du moins. Et je connais qu'une seule personne assez douée avec les montages pour faire ça… Kazu, comment tu as pu impliquer Rei en plus du reste ?! Tu… Tu te rends compte que tu risque la taule pour tout ça ?! Kami-sama…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes mes raisons. Mais je risquerais la taule que si tu me dénonce, Jin, fais-je en harponnant son bras, soudain câlin. Et tu le feras pas. Ne ?

- Lui peut-être pas, mais moi si.

La colère est audible dans la voix de mon dieu, même s'il n'a pas haussé le ton. Est-ce que par hasard il serait redevenu lui-même ? Mais comment ?

- Mon amour ? fais-je en me retournant, espérant désarmer sa fureur par des mots doux.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! s'exclame-t-il en me vouvoyant à nouveau (ah oui il est redevenu normal). Ne m'approchez plus, ne me touchez plus espèce de malade ! Les gens comme vous, il faudrait les enfermer !

- Mais je voulais te sauver…

- La seule personne dont il faut le sauver, Kazu… j'ai bien peur que ce soit toi… Et je n'ai malheureusement pas le pouvoir d'empêcher Taguchi-san de porter plainte contre toi.


	11. Epilogue

- Kamenashi Kazuya, pour les chefs d'accusation d'enlèvement et séquestration ayant entraîné une perte partielle de mémoire chez la victime, vous êtes reconnu coupable. La cour vous condamne à une peine d'emprisonnement d'un an, assortie d'un suivi intensif en institut spécialisé.

Le marteau s'abaisse et les policiers qui encadrent mon Kazu l'obligent à se lever.

- Noooooon ! Je suis pas fou ! Jin, dis-leur que je suis pas fou ! me crie-t-il en se débattant pour leur échapper.

- Silence ! s'exclame alors le président du tribunal. Emmenez-le !

- Non ! Jin ! Jiiin ! JIIIIIIN !

Sa voix s'éteint en passant dans le couloir des prévenus, menottes aux poignets, avec ses deux gardes. C'est terminé. J'ai été là jusqu'au bout et c'est fini.

Je me passe la main sur le visage, à bout de nerfs. J'ai mal de savoir que mon Kazu va passer un an en prison, puis dieu sait combien de mois dans un asile (car un institut spécialisé n'est pas autre chose).

Mon regard se pose sur le top model, que son avocat est en train de féliciter d'avoir gagné le procès. Son visage a gardé la même dureté minérale qu'il a eu pendant toute l'audience. Et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit, puisqu'il est la victime de la folie de celui que j'aime.

Il se lève et passe près de moi pour sortir, mais il marque un temps d'arrêt.

- Je n'ai fais que ce que je devais, lâche-t-il.

- Je sais. Et je ne vous reproche rien, Taguchi-san. A votre place… j'aurais sûrement fais la même chose.

Il hoche la tête.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'il vous a fais.

Il ne dit rien de plus mais pose la main sur mon épaule et quitte le tribunal. Sa façon de me souhaiter bon courage pour le calvaire qui m'attend, je suppose. Car je ne me fais pas d'illusion : le calvaire de Kazu sera le mien aussi. Passer plus d'un an sans lui, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire.

- Comment tu vas, Kazu ?

- Comment tu crois que je vais ?

Sa voix, amère, me parvient un peu étouffée par la vitre qui nous sépare dans le parloir de la prison où je suis venu lui rendre visite. Comme chaque semaine depuis qu'il y est enfermé puisque son procès, révisé en appel puis en cassation, n'a pas changé le verdict initial et qu'il entame demain sa onzième semaine de détention.

- Oui, forcément… Tu mange correctement ? On dirait que tu as maigri…

Pour autant que je puisse en juger avec l'informe combinaison grise dont, comme tous les prisonniers, il est revêtu.

Comme à chaque fois, je suis un peu gêné et je ne trouve que des banalité à lui dire. C'est frustrant parce que j'aimerais tellement le serrer contre moi, lui dire que je serais toujours là quand il sortira de prison et de l'institut, que je l'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra… Mais rien ne sort. Le contexte sordide dans lequel nous sommes (même si la prison est très bien tenue) tue dans l'œuf tout ce que je meurs d'envie de lui dire.

- Kazu, je…

- Pourquoi tu continue à venir, Jin ?

- He ?

- Pour toi, je suis coupable et condamné à juste titre, alors pourquoi tu continue à venir voir un criminel ?

- Tu n'es pas un criminel, Kazu.

- Ah nan ? Qu'est ce que je fous en taule alors ? Te fous pas de ma gueule. Je sais que toi et tous les autres pensez que je suis dingue. Mais je le suis pas.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Ah nan ? Pourtant tu m'as pas beaucoup défendu au procès. Pour un type qui dit m'aimer…

- Ne mélange pas tout. On ne peut pas défendre l'indéfendable et c'est moi qui ai découvert le pot aux roses.

- Mais t'aurais pu t'abstenir de tout déballer devant lui. Il me prend pour un maniaque maintenant.

- Tu n'es pas fou, Kazu, dis-je en reprenant le sujet d'origine de la conversation. Mais tu as l'esprit perturbé et…

- Mouais. Jolis mots qui veulent dire la même chose. Laisse tomber, Akanishi, dit-il en se levant dans l'intention manifeste de partir. Te donne plus la peine de venir pour soulager ta conscience, c'est pas utile.

L'accusation m'atteint comme une flèche en plein cœur.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça ? Oh Kazu… je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça depuis le temps…

- Ouais, moi aussi je croyais. Comme quoi on se plantait tous les deux.

Il me tourne le dos et donne un coup sur la porte blindée pour indiquer au gardien du parloir qu'il est prêt à retourner dans sa cellule. Il préfère ça que me voir…

- Je viendrais encore, Kazu. Je serais là toutes les semaines même si tu ne viens pas, dis-je d'une voix forte pendant qu'il quitte la pièce sous bonne garde.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, sensei ?

- Akanishi-san, j'ai rarement vu un patient qui ressemble moins à un déséquilibré que votre ami. Il se tient toujours tranquille, prend ses médicaments tout à fait docilement et ses séances sont très bénéfiques, il a beaucoup progressé depuis qu'il est là.

- Mais quand sera-t-il guéri ? Quand sortira-t-il ?

- Cela, malheureusement, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous le dire. Tout dépend de lui. Mais je crains bien que sa rémission ne soit jamais totale.

Mon regard continue à fixer mon Kazu, assis sur une chaise devant la télévision de leur salle de pause. J'ai du mal à accepter ce que dit le psy. Savoir que, quel que soit le temps passé ici, la folie de celui que j'aime sera quelque part toujours présente est un crève-cœur.

- Merci de vous occuper de lui, sensei.

- Kazu, on y va !

- Hai !

J'ai emménagé chez Kazu depuis sa sortie de l'institut sur les conseils de son psychothérapeute, qui estime qu'il serait dangereux de le laisser seul. Comme je le craignais, une partie de son cerveau a été endommagée par les drogues et il restera toujours dans sa propre logique. Mais ça ne change rien à mes yeux. Kazu est Kazu et je l'aime.

Il a d'ailleurs accepté de sortir avec moi et je pense qu'il a fini par tomber amoureux de moi de la même façon que je suis fou de lui. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, il semble avoir totalement oublié qu'un jour, il a été totalement obsédé par Taguchi Junnosuke, au point de le kidnapper. Il a oublié qu'un jour, il y a eu un prisonnier, dans le grenier de la maison abandonnée.

3


End file.
